Quand la passion débarque
by iriahime
Summary: Une fic qui parle d'amour et de passion. Nos jounins sont maintenant de jeunes adultes et il est temps pour eux de connaître l'amour et... le plaisir ! Le premier chap est un peu... sensuel et le couple assez inhabituel sans être trop bizarre
1. Quand la passion surpasse l’amitié

Bonjour,

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic assez différente. J'ai apprécié de vous faire pleurer avec " Quand la mort vient ". Maintenant je vais m'évertuer à ne plus tuer de personne (enfin… peut être 1 ou 2… hihihi) et à vous donner un peu d'amour, que dis-je, que de l'amour et de la passion au travers de cette fic.

A la base je comptais ne faire que des one shot (comme mon autre fic), mais finalement je me suis beaucoup prise au jeu de ce premier volet (qui est assez long de surcroît) et je pense que je vais construire le reste autour de cette histoire.

Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira alors surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des comms pour m'encourager à continuer !

Ah oui, je dois vous prévenir que la fin de ce chapitre est assez… torride !

* * *

**Chap 1 : Quand la passion surpasse l'amitié**

Quelle belle journée me dis-je en m'étirant. La première de cette année, le printemps est vraiment là.

Mais malgré le temps propice à se balader et à se prélasser, le devoir d'un ninja retient les ardeurs.

Alors, c'est dans un état d'esprit assez mélancolique que je décidai de me préparer pour aller rejoindre Tsunade sama. En ce moment je l'assiste sur des recherches qu'elle mène. Ca ne me passionne pas vraiment, rester enfermée dans un bureau n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Les missions me manquent également. C'était souvent dangereux et stressant mais à la fois passionnant et stimulant !

Les heures passent et me semblent longues. Les rideaux sont fermés alors que je n'aspire qu'à respirer l'air doux et sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau.

Je profite de ma pause déjeuner pour m'éclipser discrètement en direction du jardin derrière l'école des ninjas. Il est isolé et j'y suis bien. C'est l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir ou... somnoler.

Arrivée devant le petit parc je sautais par dessus le grillage discrètement. Et oui voilà le secret de ce coin de paradis ! Il était toujours clos mais rien ne pouvait barrer la route de la grande ninja que je suis !

Je m'avançais vers mon coin préféré... Oh mince ! J'aperçois un peu plus loin quelqu'un allongé dans l'herbe. Voilà mon plaisir de la journée gâché ! Me dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand la curiosité me piqua de découvrir l'identité de mon intru. Je m'approchais le plus discrètement possible pour finir par reconnaître nul autre que Shikamaru !

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ici, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part d'aimer s'isoler et surtout... pour faire la sieste.

En effet, le jeune jounin était bien profondément endormi. Les mains croisées derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller, un brin d'herbe pendait de sa bouche à demi ouverte. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je connaissais Shikamaru et il ne changeait pas d'un pouce.

Au final, je me découvris tout de même contente de rencontrer mon vieil ami dans ma cachette secrète. Silencieusement, je m'assis à côté de lui et admirais le ciel bleu sans nuage. Je n'avais même pas réveillé le jounin ! J'avais envi de discuter avec lui mais je m'en voudrai de troubler son repos.

Je baissais les yeux vers lui. Quelle sérénité s'échappait de lui... Son visage était doux et paisible. Un vrai bébé ! Me dis-je.

Non, pas un bébé. Il ne faut pas exagérer, il n'a pas de jolies joues potelées !

Ses lèvres remuaient au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière et une mèche de ses cheveux s'était enfuie de sa queue de cheval pour se promener sur son front.

Il était si mignon... mignon ! Ouhla jamais je n'avais eu ce genre de pensée à son égard. Mais honnêtement, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon. Il n'avait pas le charme froid de Sasuke, ni la beauté interdite de Néji. Mais Shikamaru avait son propre charme et son visage était doux et attirant. Enfin, du moins quand il ne grimaçait pas l'air ennuyé !

"Sakura, tu m'fais de l'ombre" rouspéta Shikamaru.

Je poussais un cri de surprise. "Tu peux pas prévenir que tu es réveillé !" lui hurlais-je à la figure.  
Il me lança un regard en coin qui soulignait la stupidité de ma remarque. Je rougis légèrement, honteuse d'avoir été prise au dépourvu.

"Excuses-moi Shimakaru kun, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- C'est pas grave Sakura, j'avais assez dormi pour aujourd'hui" Répliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur près de moi.

On échangea quelques banalités avant de laisser à nouveau régner le silence. Attention, je ne parle pas de silence gênant parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi dire. Non, là nous profitions de la vie avec la plus grande simplicité. Nous étions 2 amis qui n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de gâcher la tranquillité de cet instant avec des papotage ridicules. On ressent cela parfois avec des gens que l'on connaît bien et que l'on apprécie vraiment.

"Sakura nee-san ! Sakura nee-san !"

Je me tournais vivement vers la voix enfantine qui criait mon nom. C'était la petite Kirie, ma voisine. Une adorable pitchounette de 4 ans. Elle était devant le grillage et me faisait de grands signes. Je lui rendis son bonjour tandis que Shikamaru prit un air contrarié d'avoir été dérangé.  
La mère de Kirie apparue à son tour, elle me sourit et prit sa fille par la main en lui disant "Viens Kirie, ne dérange pas Sakura, elle a un rendez-vous galant."

Glurps ! Mon visage se figea en un masque dépité. Le rouge me montait aux joues et j'étais très gênée. Qu'est-ce que Shikamaru allait penser ? Il doit se dire que je leur avais parlé de lui comme mon petit ami...

"Heu... je ne sais pas du tout où elle a été chercher ça !" Déclarais-je en rigolant à l'adresse de Shikamaru.  
Il était aussi rouge que moi même s'il faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu de gênant.

Et bien maintenant c'était gagné, le silence qui régnait était très pesant... Alors j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. Et puis j'avais largement dépassé ma pause déjeuner !

En entrant dans le bureau de Tsunade sama je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Sakura, j'ai une nouvelle assez inquiétante à t'apprendre." Me dit-elle brutalement. Mon coeur commença à s'emballer. Tsunade n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à la panique.

"Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Naruto depuis 1 semaine. Il est en mission secrète dans une zone dangereuse et il aurait du rentrer avant hier."

Naruto a des problèmes ? Je commençais à transpirer.

"J'ai envoyé des anbus à la rescousse et... ils ont trouvé le bandeau de Naruto sans trace du jeune homme."

Cette nouvelle me tétanisa. Non, pas Naruto. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

"Tsunade sama ! Replis-je sèchement. Je vous demande la permission de les rejoindre pour venir en aide à Naruto kun."

Les poings serrés, je regardais Tsunade sama fixement, l'air grave et déterminé.

"Non Sakura." Répondit doucement Tsunade.

"Mais pourquoi !" J'étais sidérée.

"Parce que ton aide ne sera pas utile. L'équipe de anbus que j'ai envoyé est très suffisante. Tu seras plus une gêne pour eux et puis ils ont déjà beaucoup d'avance. Je ne gaspille pas mes ressources."

" Je ne suis pas qu'une ressource, Godaïme sama ! Et Naruto est mon ami ! " Je ne pus contenir la colère qui m'envahissait.

" Ca suffit Sakura ! Ils sont très compétents et tu les ralentirais ! Alors maintenant sois raisonnable et patiente jusqu'à leur retour. "

Je serrai les dents mais me soumis néanmoins aux ordres de l'Hokage. Je saluais respectueusement Tsunade avant de sortir de son bureau.

Je restais un moment seule dans le couloir à digérer la nouvelle. Naruto était en mauvaise posture et je ne pouvais rien pour lui. Non, c'était pas possible, Naruto ne pouvait pas… mourir ! Je devais quand même faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras ballant !

Une seule personne pouvait m'aider : Kakashi sensei.

Je sortis en courant du bâtiment dans l'espoir de trouver Kakashi. Je me précipitais en premier lieu à son lieu d'entraînement mais sans succès. Je passais ensuite chez Ichiraku (le restaurant où l'on venait souvent). Mais encore une fois c'était un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Finalement je suis allée chez Kakashi mais il était introuvable.

" Kuso ! Mais où est-il ? " Criais-je en donnant un coup de poing surpuissant dans un rocher qui éclata en millier de morceaux. Plusieurs personnes sortirent la tête de la fenêtre de chez eux pour voir d'où provenait tout ce boucan. Je décidais de ne pas traîner dans le coin.

Je marchais nonchalamment dans Konoha, les yeux rivés sur mes pieds, la mine abattue.

" Tsunade sama n'avait peut être pas tord. Je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir aider Naruto. Les jounins en sont très capables. "

Mais je savais que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il arrivait malheur à Naruto. Malgré moi une larme commença à rouler sur ma joue. Pourquoi fallait-il que je finisse toujours par pleurer ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais tellement inquiète.

Je sanglotais accroupie dans l'herbe comme une gamine lorsqu'un mouchoir blanc apparu devant mes yeux. Je relevais la tête brusquement pour voir Shikamaru penché au dessus de moi.

" Me-merci, lui dis-je en prenant son mouchoir.

J'essayais de me reprendre parce que même si Shikamaru était un ami, il n'en demeurait pas moins un collègue de boulot.

" J'ai appris que Naruto avait peut-être des problèmes. Il est partit pour une mission dangereuse et on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis… depuis… " Ca y est, mes sanglots reprenaient de plus belle.

" Je sais Sakura… je sais, dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi. Mais… tu crois vraiment que Naruto se laisserait abattre si facilement ? "

A ce moment là il me regarda avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres. Mais oui, c'était évident ! Je me faisais beaucoup trop de soucis. Naruto était très fort, il venait à bout de tous ses ennemis.

Je souris à mon tour en regardant le jounin. En une phrase, il avait presque entièrement évaporé mes craintes. Son visage serein avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de réconfortant.

" Allez viens, j'te ramène chez toi " Dit le jeune ninja en se levant, les mains dans les poches.

Tout le long du chemin, Shikamaru ne fit que se plaindre de l'imbécillité de Naruto. Qu'il n'était pas assez prudent et qu'ensuite on se faisait du souci pour lui. Je savais qu'il le faisait plus pour me faire rire qu'autre chose. Il me rappela quelques bons souvenirs de notre petit groupe et parfois je me surpris à rigoler franchement.

A la porte de chez moi je n'avais pas envi qu'il reparte. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi mais je ne voyais plus vraiment Shikamaru de la même manière.

" Merci Shikamaru kun. Est-ce que… tu voudrais prendre un verre ? " Demandais-je sans pouvoir me retenir de rougir.

Shikamaru rougit aussi et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Assurément il était nerveux… et moi aussi.

" Sakura san ! Shikamaru kun ! " Je relevais brusquement la tête pour voir une Ino plus loin dans la rue nous faisant un grand signe de la main.

" Ah salut Ino chan. " dis-je en la saluant alors qu'elle venait à notre rencontre.

" Salut tous les 2, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? "

Là-dessus on se retrouvait bien bête Shikamaru et moi.

" Et bien, Shikamaru et moi on s'est rencontré par hasard et là… je rentrais chez moi. " Je me faisais l'effet d'une imbécile en disant cela mais, après tout c'était la réalité !

" Je vois, dit-elle quelque peu surprise

- Bon et bien je vais rentrer aussi chez moi. J'ai promis à Chôji de lui préparer le bento à la Nara. Bye "

Sur ces dernières paroles, Shikamaru repartit chez lui où il habitait en colocation avec Chôji.

J'étais extrêmement déçue ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Ino arrive à ce moment là ! Mon dieu mais… qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Shikamaru quand même ! Et pourtant… je sens au fond de moi quelque chose.

" J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? " Je sortis subitement de mes pensées.

Bien sûr baka !

" Non Ino voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! " Déclarais-je avec un grand sourire et joignant un geste de la main pour accompagner mes mots.

Du coup, c'est Ino que je fis entrer chez moi et avec qui je partageais un verre de saké. Elle me raconta ses histoires de cœur avec son prétendant du moment, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. C'est au coucher du soleil qu'elle décida de me laisser.

Seule dans mon petit appartement, mille questions me tambourinaient le cerveau. Que représentait Shikamaru pour moi ? Etait-il un simple ami ou bien… ?

Bon à l'évidence, ça ne sert à rien de se mentir, il – me – plait. Il était maintenant beaucoup plus adulte mais pas seulement physiquement. Son air toujours sérieux était craquant. Ses yeux durs et perçants étaient… ensorcelants.

Décidément, je ne suis attirée que par les mecs « inaccessibles ».

" Oh ! Baka que je suis ! ". Et me revoilà partie dans une histoire compliquée qui va me torturer le cœur.

Et puis tout est arrivé si vite ! Hier encore je ne pensais même pas à lui. Hum… hier encore je le voyais toujours comme le genin que j'ai connu. Et maintenant je craquais complètement.

Je me résolus de ne plus y penser et surtout… d'aller prendre une douche froide !

Malheureusement la douche ne fut pas si relaxante que ça. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_. J'avais très envi d'aller le voir mais il me fallait une bonne raison ! Je me voyais mal débarquer chez lui pour demander du sucre. Surtout qu'il habite à 3 pâtés de maisons alors qu'Ino habite au bout de ma rue. Et puis de toute façon, il y a Chôji chez lui ! Et puis… si ça se trouve… lui aussi s'en fiche de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance en amour.

Et voilà la déprime commençait à m'envahir ! Je me rhabillais rapidement. Comme je me détestais d'être retombée dans ce genre de piège. Et le pire, je le savais bien, serait à venir.

Shikamaru kun…

Et puis… comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer plus que ça avant !

Je me jetais dans mon canapé en enlaçant un coussin. Mais bon, c'était qu'un coussin !

Et si j'allais quand même le voir. Je restais 1 minute sur cette idée en m'imaginant la scène. Mouais… j'aurai l'air complètement ridicule ! Surtout si c'est Chôji, avec un paquet de chips à la main, qui vient m'ouvrir ! Au moins, cette image m'a fait rire, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Driiiing !

Si je dirigeais vers la porte en me demandant : et si c'était… Shikamaru kun ! Oui c'est lui je le vois par le juda.

Kuso ! Je suis même pas maquillée ! Et j'ai une horrible serviette sur la tête !

" Qui est-ce ? " Demandais-je en me précipitant vers la salle de bain.

" C'est Shikamaru. "

Je jetais la serviette par terre et m'arrachais les cheveux avec mon peigne.

" Ah c'est toi ? "

Je mis un peu de parfum mais pas trop sinon c'était fichu pour la discrétion !

" Heu… oui c'est moi. Tu veux que je revienne plus tard ? "

" NON ! Enfin heu… non non j'arrive "

Une petite touche de blush et de rouge à lèvre discret et je me ruais sur la porte.

" Ah c'est toi, dis-je bêtement en ouvrant la porte. Mais quelle baka j'étais !

- Bah oui, répondit-il avec un air suspicieux.

- Enfin je voulais dire… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? "

Là c'est lui qui ne savait plus quoi dire. J'espérais qu'il rougissait dans la pénombre de la nuit.

" Et bien… c'est mon père qui m'a dit de venir te voir.

- … Ton père ? Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je très intriguée par sa réponse.

- Non, enfin si… Peu importe, il m'a appelé et m'a dit que Naruto était rentré avec l'équipe de secours. Il est blessé mais rien de grave. "

C'est avec un enthousiasme contrarié que je pris sa réponse. J'étais très contente de savoir Naruto vivant et en sûreté mais, je m'aperçu que je ne m'en faisais plus du tout pour Naruto. Comme une imbécile égoïste, je ne pensais plus qu'à mon cœur.

" Non, ne sois pas triste ! Il va bien, ses blessures ne sont pas graves. Tsunade sama l'a accueilli. "

Comme il était gentil ! Il s'est un peu mépris sur mes pensées mais sa réponse me toucha beaucoup.

" Entre Shikamaru kun. S'il te plait. " Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

Je me surpris moi-même d'avoir été si… entreprenante.

Shikamaru ne se fit pas prier et après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa veste de jounin, je le fis asseoir sur le canapé.

" Du saké te ferai plaisir ? " Lui proposais-je.

" Oui, merci "

Je nous servis donc en lui demandant des détails sur l'état de Naruto. Je me surpris à dévorer Shikamaru du regard. En quête du moindre détail, je remarquais une petite cicatrice sur sa tempe gauche. Plus je le regardais et plus j'avais envi de le dévorer littéralement.

Allez sois logique Sakura. Shikamaru n'est jamais venu ici seul. De plus on s'était déjà vu 2 fois aujourd'hui et… et il était revenu.

Le téléphone sonna ce qui ne me laissa pas le temps d'attaquer une stratégie. Je m'excusais auprès de Shikamaru avant de prendre le combiné.

" Allo ? Oh c'est toi Naruto kun ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as encore fais une de ces peurs baka ! " Shikamaru se leva dès qu'il entendit le nom de Naruto et se rapprocha du téléphone.

" Comment ça je m'inquiète trop ? Tu as le dont de toujours te mettre dans de ces situations ! Bon allez viens me voir demain pour me raconter tout ça ok ? Allez reposes toi Naruto. Bye "

Je raccrochais le téléphone avec un petit sourire ravi puis me tournais vers Shikamaru. Celui-ci se trouvait en fait plus près de moi que ce que je pensais. Il mit une main sur mon épaule et me dit en souriant :

" Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ? Il va bien, tu vois. "

J'étais tétanisée. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Est-ce que je devais tenter ma chance ? Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes mains tremblaient.

Je fermais les yeux et rassemblais tout mon courage au moment de l'enlacer.

J'avais passé mes bras de part et d'autre de son cou. Mon front reposait sur son menton et je ne tardais pas à sentir ses bras prendre possession de ma taille. Mes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Finalement, ça n'allait peut être pas être aussi compliqué que ce que je pensais.

" Shikamaru kun. Je suis contente que tu sois venu ce soir. "

En guise de réponse il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front. Ce contact me fit frissonner. Je me détachais de lui tout juste pour pouvoir le regarder. Il me regardait de ses beaux yeux sombre et perçant. Mes yeux transpiraient de bonheur et mon corps irradiait de chaleur.

" Shikamaru… kun… " Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres comme pour dire que les mots n'avaient plus d'importance. Puis, du bout de l'index, souleva mon menton et se pencha pour m'embrasser tandis que je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds.

Ses lèvres chaudes et douces s'emparèrent des miennes en un baiser passionné. Sa main relâcha mon menton pour caresser ma nuque et remonter dans mes cheveux. Mon corps bouillait littéralement d'envi tandis que nos langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre.

Sous mes doigts je sentais les muscles bien fait de son dos et je m'appliquais à en apprendre les contours à travers son pull fin noir.

Sa main sur mes hanches ne resta pas en reste et s'immisça sous mon haut. Il caressait doucement ma peau tout en m'attirant encore plus vers lui. Il me souleva comme une plume et me porta d'un bras alors que mes jambes l'accrochèrent à la taille. Il me reposa sur un meuble tout en continuant à m'embrasser furieusement.

Je brûlais d'envi et je ne désirais qu'une chose : qu'il me possède complètement, sans restriction. Je pense qu'il le comprit car c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'enleva mon haut d'un geste brusque et déterminé. Puis ses mains s'activèrent derrière mon dos à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge tandis qu'il me dévorait des yeux.

Il s'arrêta tout à coup alors que je haletais encore d'impatience. Son regard se détacha du mien pour contempler ma poitrine dénudée. Je rougis de me savoir scrutée et examinée comme ça. Shikamaru me caressa doucement du bout des doigts ce qui fit frémir ma peau.

J'en profitais pour passer mes mains dans ces cheveux afin de les libérer de l'étreinte de son élastique. Je sentis une vague d'anxiété passer dans ses yeux alors que je m'efforçais de lisser ses cheveux autour de son visage.

C'était un tout autre Shikamaru que j'avais devant moi et il me fallu quelques secondes pour m'habituer à ce nouveau visage.

Je posais délicatement mes mains de part et d'autre de son doux visage et l'embrassais tendrement.

Puis je l'écartais pour pouvoir me relever. Je lui retirai son pull d'un seul mouvement agile et jetais le vêtement inutile en le faisant tournoyer au dessus de ma tête dans une attitude dominatrice. Il rigola devant ce spectacle mais je revins immédiatement au galop en le poussant vers le canapé. Il tomba en travers et j'en profitais pour le chevaucher.

Je sentais son envi de moi et ça me rendait folle alors que je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres si attirantes. Mes seins effleuraient sa poitrine ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

Shikamaru enflammait mon corps et mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envi de quelqu'un avant lui. Il était si doux et puissant à la fois. Je ne pouvais décoller mes lèvres brûlantes des siennes et mes mains voulaient découvrir toujours plus de son corps. Son dos, son torse, sa nuque, ses cheveux… Je ne serai satisfaite qu'une fois avoir pris possession de tout son corps.

Il me fit me relever et nous tourbillonnâmes jusqu'à ma chambre en une danse endiablée pour passer à l'étape suivante de notre passion déchaînée.

Cette nuit là je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ! A peine quelques minutes par-ci par-là, histoire de reprendre des forces.

Je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais cru ça de moi mais… quand il y a autant de passion, autant d'intimité entre 2 personnes, alors il n'y a aucune folie à s'offrir si rapidement corps et âme à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, je me prélassais dans les bras de Shikamaru, mes doigts jouant avec ses cheveux quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

Je regardais Shikamaru et vis qu'il était aussi paniqué que moi.

" Qui est-ce ? " Demandais-je la voix quelque peu défaillante.

" Sakura chan ! C'est Naruto ! J'arrive avec des viennoiseries ! "

" Non ! " Chuchotais-je à l'adresse de Shikamaru. " Naruto baka ! Vite, ramasse tes affaires et caches toi… n'importe où ! "

" Une seconde Naruto… j'arrive ! "


	2. Les rivales

Bonjour à tous !

Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme suscité par cette fic je vais persister encore un peu avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le premier !

Une petite précision : plusieurs autres couples vont arriver. Certains originaux et d'autres beaucoup plus banals.

Ah oui, ne soyez pas surpris si je change le style de narration. Je crois que je vais m'amuser à changer de point de vue constamment.

Lady Sam Oui je trouve que ça change un peu ce couple ! Mais comme je le dis plus haut je vais aussi en faire des plus traditionnels…

**Chap 2 : Les rivales**

« Naruto kun, dis-je en accueillant mon ami l'air quelque peu mécontente. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

- Excuses moi Sakura chan mais j'ai appris que tu t'étais beaucoup inquiétée et je voulais te rassurer. »

Le sourire innocent du jeune homme adoucit mon humeur.

Il faut dire que le blondinet est arrivé alors que j'ai passé une nuit torride avec Shikamaru et je mourrais justement d'envi de me prélasser au lit avec mon amant. Au lieu de ça j'ai été vite fait enfiler un peignoir alors que Shikamaru rassemblais ses affaires. Il avait du ensuite passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour sortir discrètement.

« Hey Sakura chan, tu m'laisse entrer ? » Demanda Naruto en secouant un sachet de viennoiseries.

« Hummm je pense que oui ! »

Je nous préparais un peu de thé alors que mon ami commençait déjà à engloutir un gros croissant. Il me raconta son aventure des derniers jours et ça n'avait pas été de tout repos pour lui. Il avait 2 côtes cassées et de nombreux hématomes mais grâce au pouvoir de Kyubi sa récupération s'annonçait déjà bien partie.

Alors que je buvais prudemment un peu de ma tasse brûlante, j'entendis Naruto me demander :

« Hummm elle est à qui cette veste ? »

Je faillis m'ébouillanter en apercevant la veste de Shikamaru qu'il avait oublié sur mon portemanteau. Mince, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer ! Bon vite réfléchissons !

« Ah oui, tiens j'avais pas remarqué que Shikamaru l'avait oublié hier soir ! » Mieux valait en rester à un peu de vérité tant que c'était possible…

« Shikamaru ? Il était chez toi hier soir ? » Enchaîna Naruto un tantinet surpris d'apprendre ça.

« Oui il était passé pour… pour me prévenir que tu étais revenu ! Pour ne pas que je m'inquiète plus ! »

Heureusement pour moi, cette explication eut l'air de le satisfaire. Par contre il me prit au dépourvu quand il me demanda :

« Tiens, ben donnes-la moi. De toute façon je comptais passer chez Shikamaru et Chôji tout à l'heure ! »

Mouais, j'espérais plutôt que Shikamaru vienne la chercher lui-même mais je crois qu'il serait suspect de ma part de refuser une telle offre.

« Ah merci Naruto. C'est gentil… »

Peu de temps après, Naruto repartit de chez moi, la veste de mon nouvel amant sous le bras.

Bon et bien, il était temps pour moi de me faire une petite toilette en rêvassant…

-----------------------------------------------

J'étais en train de m'attacher mes longs cheveux blond en queue de cheval quand je vis par la fenêtre nul autre que Naruto qui passait.

« Ohayô Naruto kun ! Tu es déjà sortis de l'hôpital c'est super ! » M'esclaffais-je en sortant de chez moi.

« Salut Ino chan. Oui je suis pas si facile à clouer au lit moi » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire et une main se frottant la tête.

« Tiens, c'est ta nouvelle veste de jounin que tu as là ?

- Non non, c'est celle de Shikamaru. Je ressors de chez Sakura et il l'avait laissé chez elle. Alors je lui ai proposé de la lui rendre moi-même puisque je comptais aller le voir. Excuses-moi Ino mais chui un peu à la bourre là. Je dois aller faire mon rapport à la vieille. Ciao ! »

La veste de Shikamaru… il l'a oublié chez Sakura…

Des images de la veille me revenaient à la mémoire. Quand je les avais croisés tous les 2, Shikamaru était reparti chez lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit retourné chez elle ?

Je commençais à comprendre que cette vipère de Sakura me l'avait volé. Partout où j'étais il fallait qu'elle soit sur mon chemin celle-là !

Folle de rage, je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Sakura, bien décidée à lui remettre les idées en place à cette garce !

Cette traîtresse… comment avait elle pu ? J'étais sortie avec Shikamaru avant elle ! Ok c'était finit maintenant mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle avait le droit de faire ça !

Une foule d'insultes s'entremêlaient dans mon esprit et c'est enragée que je sonnais à la porte de ma rivale.

« Ohayô Ino chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Sale garce ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Sakura ! » Hurlais-je en la poussant du doigt à l'intérieur de son appartement.

« Mais Ino ? Pourquoi ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

- De Shikamaru évidemment ! C'est pas la peine de faire ta mijaurée j'ai toujours détesté ça !

- Ma quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ces choses là ? T'es complètement folle ? »

Rha la garce ! Elle avait en plus l'audace de prétendre ne rien comprendre de l'histoire. Elle affichait sa mine de chien battu avec ses grands yeux verts de vipère larmoyant. Si elle croyait me calmer comme ça et bien ELLE SE TROMPAIT LOURDEMENT !

« C'est moi qui suis folle en plus ? T'as un sacré culot de foutre en l'air notre amitié comme ça ! Je sais que tu sors avec Shikamaru ! Je viens de croiser Naruto kun avec sa veste de jounin.

- Oui en effet, mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

- T'es encore plus pitoyable que je pensais. Peut être que Naruto a gobé cette histoire d'oubli mais je connais mieux Shikamaru que ça et il n'est vraiment pas du genre à bêtement oublier ça.

- Attends Ino calme toi je t'en prie.

- Oui c'est ça pries ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire !

- Mais enfin c'est insensé Ino ce que tu me chante !

- Ah oui ? Oses me dire en face que tu n'as pas couché avec Shikamaru ! Ose me dire en me regardant dans les yeux que tu ne sors pas avec lui ! »

Touché ! Si un doute subsistait dans mon esprit, il venait de se dissoudre complètement. A l'expression qu'elle arborait maintenant, il était clair qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Alors ma fidèle amie ? Qu'as-tu à répondre ?

- Ok Ino… Shikamaru et… moi… enfin… il y a quelque chose en effet mais… mais c'était pas prémédité du tout et puis… m'enfin tu n'es sortie avec lui que 2 semaines et c'était il y a 2 ans ! Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que ça pouvait te déranger ! Mais je suis déso… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma main frappa sa joue en une gifle retentissante.

Elle me regarda prête à pleurnicher en se tenant sa joue rouge de la main. Moi, je la fusillais du regard.

« Et dire que je t'ai donné le nom d'amie… Ca me donne envi de vomir ! »

Je sortis lentement de chez elle, puis claquait la porte d'un grand coup.

-----------------------------------------------

J'étais tétanisée de la scène que je venais de vivre. La réaction d'Ino me paraissait tellement démesurée ! Non, c'était pas possible, j'avais du rêver !

Comme une gamine, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Ma joue me faisait horriblement mal mais mon cœur saignait plus fort encore.

C'est au bout de plusieurs longues minutes que je me ressaisie.

Ino avait été stupide. Pourquoi elle s'en prenait à moi ? Son histoire avec Shikamaru avait été sans importance à ce qu'elle m'en avait dit. Et depuis 2 ans elle avait franchement passé le cap avec de nombreux mecs. Comment est-ce que je pouvais même me douter que mon histoire actuelle la perturberait à ce point !

C'était injuste ! Elle prenait du bon temps avec ses copains en en changeant comme de chemises alors que moi… moi… je n'avais jamais d'histoire. Et enfin je connais la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie et elle ose me faire un foin de tous les diables !

Si elle croit que je vais laisser tomber Shikamaru parce que mademoiselle se découvre encore des sentiments pour lui 2 ans après sa minable aventure avec lui et bien… elle se trompait lourdement !

Moi je fais ma mijaurée ? Elle, c'est son côté sainte nitouche qui me donne la nausée !

Je passais une des journées les plus noires de ma vie. L'après midi fut remplie avec des travaux ennuyeux avec Tsunade sama. A la sortie du boulot, je découvris Shikamaru qui m'attendait. A sa simple vue, j'oubliais un instant mes ennuis avec Ino et je courais je rejoindre.

« Salut… ça va toi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui ça va. J'ai vu Naruto. Il m'a rendu ma veste. Avec la précipitation de ce matin… je l'avais complètement oubliée ! » Me répondit-il en rougissant.

Après une seconde d'hésitation je me lançais :

« Ino est au courant.

- Sakura… je sais que c'est ton amie mais tu aurais pu attendre un peu…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Elle l'a découvert en croisant Naruto avec ta veste. Mais l'important c'est surtout qu'elle est venue me voir folle furieuse. Je… je n'ai pas pu lui mentir et…. Elle a finit par… me gifler.

- ELLE A FAIT QUOI ! »

Shikamaru paraissait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ? Excuses-moi Sakura mais j'ai 2-3 choses à mettre au point avec elle. »

C'est d'un air mauvais qu'il me laissa en plan pour aller voir Ino. Mon dieu… qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?


	3. Règlement de compte

Bonjour à tous,

Ouahhh qu'est-ce que je me dépêche de vous écrire la suite dis donc ! Oui parce que moi je l'aime bien cette histoire et que j'aime beaucoup l'écrire :p

Allez et dans ce chapitre un nouveau couple un peu particulier aussi !

Yamukass Merci pour ta review très encourageante ! Le chapitre 1 étaiut déjà vachement long quand même ! Et puis si j'arrive tout de suite à la fin ce ne serait pas drôle ! Allez bizz

Gookei Aburame lol contente que ça te plaise à ce point là. Attention voilà un nouveau chapitre croustillant !

* * *

**Chap 3 : Règlement de compte**

Shikamaru marchait vite aujourd'hui. Il était préoccupé de surcroît et ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Lui qui prend tout à la légère. Lui qui ne fait pas le moindre effort. Lui, le plus gros paresseux de tout Konoha.

Ca l'étonnait lui même maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait… Mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors que sa copine se faisait pourrir la vie par son ex !

Shikamaru fit la grimace en pensant que ces ennuis commençaient à peine. Les filles étaient si compliquées. Depuis tout petit il les avait fuis. Mais maintenant il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas les voir ! Et sa récente histoire avec Sakura l'avait convaincu qu'être avec une fille était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'Ino, toute sa rage était revenue. Il frappa à la porte sans douceur.

Il s'y repris à plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Où était-elle passé bon sang !

Il décida de passer chez les parents de la jeune fille mais elle n'y était pas non plus. Shikamaru n'eut pas plus de succès en allant au terrain d'entraînement ou dans les boutiques préférées de la kunoïchi.

Il finit par se résigner et retourna chez Sakura. La jeune fille devait être encore très perturbée et elle avait besoin de son soutient.

Les mains dans les poches et la mine grave, Shikamaru se rendit chez sa petite amie.

------------------------------------------------

« Un autre verre de saké siouplait ! » Hurlais-je à l'adresse du bar man. « Cette petite peste de Sakura ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Elle cachait bien son jeu celle-là ! » Continuais-je à l'adresse de Kiba et Naruto que j'avais rencontré en chemin.

« Non, elle ne m'aurait pas menti… chuchota Naruto quelque peu dépité.

- Réveilles-toi baka ! Ta gentille petite Sakura n'est qu'une voleuse et une menteuse ! Elle m'a avoué elle même sa relation avec Shikamaru. Mais j'me suis pas laissé faire sans rien dire, continuais-je fièrement. Non j'te l'ai remise à sa place t'aurais dû voir ça Naruto ! Bon il est où ce verre ?

- Tu crois pas que t'as déjà assez bu comme ça Ino ? Demanda Kiba

- Quoi ? Tu m'juges toi aussi ? Je suis pas saoûle ! et J'peux te le prouver quand tu veux ! »

Le ninja au visage animal semblait amusé de ma situation ce qui m'agaçait encore plus. Décidément, personne ne me comprenait !

« Alors Kiba… tu es peut être jaloux finalement. Tu aurais préféré être dans ses bras à la place de Shikamaru chui sure !

- Ahah ! Arrête Ino tu es ridicule là.

- Moi ridicule ? Dis le moi franchement qu'est-ce que les mecs lui trouve à cette Sakura !

- Bon j'vais vous laisser moi. » Dis Naruto en se levant.

Il avait l'air anéantit par la nouvelle que je lui avais apprise. Mais tout bien réfléchis il valait mieux qu'il soit triste mais au courant ! Et tout ça grâce à moi ! Sinon il serait bêtement resté dans l'ignorance toute sa vie !

« Allez Naruto fais pas la gueule ! Avec un petit verre de saké ça passera mieux crois moi ! Lançais-je en levant mon verre à nouveau plein.

- Non merci, j'vais plutôt profiter de la nuit pour me balader.

- Ok alors bonne soirée Naruto. » Répondit Kiba.

Je bus mon verre d'un trait puis le reposais bruyamment sur la table.

« Alors mon petit Kiba… tu ne m'as pas répondu. Toi aussi t'étais amoureux de Sakura ? Toi aussi tu la trouves belle ?

- Rhaaaa pourquoi ces questions là !

- Tu as peur de répondre c'est ça ?

- Bien sur que non ! Mais… on peut pas dire non plus que Sakura soit moche. Reprit-il à mi-voix.

- Et moi alors ? M'exclamais-je en m'avançant bien trop près de Kiba. Comment tu me trouves ? Je suis plus jolie qu'elle ? Ajoutais-je en posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Ino… heu… arrête… tu me gênes… Répondit un Kiba rouge comme une pivoine.

- Toi non plus tu ne veux pas d'moi ! » Pleurais-je sur l'épaule de Kiba.

La tête me tournait fort et la chaleur du bar n'arrangeait rien. Mais je me sentais si seule et si… misérable. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de tendresse. Un peu de réconfort après ce que j'avais vécu c'était tout de même pas trop demander !

------------------------------------------------

Je me rongeais les sangs en attendant Shikamaru. Est-ce qu'ils se seraient battus ? Non… Shikamaru n'irait pas jusque là quand même. En même temps, il me surprenait de jour en jour.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il en met du temps ! J'ai déjà regardé 2 émissions débiles à la télé et pris ma douche. Si cette attente continue je vais craquer !

Heureusement mes prières ont été entendues car c'est à ce moment là que Shikamaru sonna à ma porte. Je me précipitais pour lui ouvrir et j'attendis de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire avant de dire quoique ce soit.

Il me regarda avec une moue embêtée puis leva les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je ne sais pas où elle est passé mais j'irai la voir demain matin. »

Ensuite il me prit par la nuque pour attirer mes lèvres vers les siennes et j'ai oublié tout le reste. Ino et mon anxiété se sont envolés. Plus rien ne comptait à part ce doux baiser. Je l'entraînais sans lâcher cette étreinte à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Une douce chaleur commençait à m'envahir et sans plus de préliminaire, nos vêtements se retrouvaient vite à terre tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais péniblement et me tournais vers mon amant. Il dormait encore, les cheveux en bataille. Du bout du doigt je suivi la ligne de ses fins sourcils pour finir sur sa petite cicatrice. Il sursauta en se réveillant puis me sourit d'un petit air de reproche.

« Ca va pas de me réveiller si tôt ? Surtout avec le peu qu'on a dormit cette nuit, me taquina-t-il en m'enlaçant.

- Au moins on a dormi un peu cette fois-ci. »

Puis je m'emparais goulûment de ses lèvres chaudes. Il me retourna comme une plume pour se mettre au dessus de moi en position dominatrice. Il m'immobilisa les mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et s'insinua entre mes cuisses. Je l'enlaçais de mes jambes pour l'inviter à prendre possession de mon corps une nouvelle fois. Il me sourit et me caressa tendrement la poitrine avant…

Il s'effondra complètement épuisé sur le côté, dos à moi. Je l'enlaçais et l'embrassais dans le cou.

« Sakura… tu es un ange. Pourquoi on ne s'est pas trouvé avant ? »

Que répondre… moi aussi je regrettais tout ce temps perdu sans lui !

« Parce qu'avant on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Alors que maintenant… on se complète. »

Il se retourna et planta ses beaux yeux noirs dans les miens, puis chuchota à mon oreille « Tu as raison. »

Ensuite il se leva et j'admirais son corps musclés dans toute sa splendeur. Je rougis un peu. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à tant d'intimité.

« Je vais me laver et je vais passer chez Ino. »

Ah oui… j'avais oublié tiens !

------------------------------------------------

Ouille ma tête ! Oh que le réveil est toujours rude après avoir autant bu. En plus ce goût pâteux dans ma bouche est immonde.

Je me redressais péniblement sur mon lit. Ma tête tournait comme sur un bateau et mon cerveau était comme compressé dans ma boîte crânienne. Quelle idée de penser à ça, j'ai la nausée maintenant.

Je restais immobile un moment en attendant d'avoir le courage de me lever.

Ma première tentative fut un échec et je me replongeais dans mon lit. Ohhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que ma tête vient de percuter ?

Ouille ma tête d'ailleurs ! Une grimace de douleur se figea sur mon visage. Je me retournais péniblement en même temps que j'entendis une voix masculine grogner.

Oh non ! Oh non ! Ino mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? Réfléchis allez réfléchis ! Ca y est je me souviens… oh non…

Mes souvenirs remontaient vaguement à la surface tandis que je voyais émerger de mes draps un Kiba qui se frottait le torse là où ma tête l'avait percuté.

« Ino, tu pourrais faire attention ! » grogna-t-il à demi-endormi.

Mon dieu, je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'on avait fait. Je me rappelais seulement l'avoir dragué et emmené chez moi. Mais pourquoi j'avais fais ça bon sang ! J'étais complètement saoule et je n'avais vraiment pas conscience des conséquences. Mais quelle abrutie j'étais ! Je me serai bien frapper la tête contre le mur si je n'avais pas aussi mal.

Kiba me regardait de manière complice avec un petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy d'ailleurs ! Au final, je pense que j'aurai préféré me souvenir de ma nuit… baka ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à des trucs comme ça moi !

Il se releva brusquement pour m'attirer vers lui par la taille. J'étais tétanisée et ne sachant que faire… et bien je ne fis rien. Oui d'accord c'était pas bien mais je pouvais quand même pas lui dire que je ne me souvenais de rien !

Il pressa son torse sec et musclé contre ma poitrine (heureusement j'étais au moins habillée d'une nuisette !) puis m'embrassa fougueusement en me maintenant la tête de sa main. C'était à la fois bestial et électrique. J'en avais la chair de poule. Complètement surprenant !

Kiba embrassait comme un Dieu !

Je décidais de me laisser un peu aller comme il me caressait les cheveux. Puis je fus prise d'une grande curiosité et je profitais de la situation pour explorer un peu plus mon… ami.

Ses yeux allongés contrastaient avec ses pupilles en forme de pointe. Cela lui donnait un regard perçant et pénétrant. Surtout quand il me regardait avec envie…

Ses cheveux châtain ébouriffés lui donnait ce côté bestial qui s'échappait de lui et sa barbe naissante ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression. Néanmoins il n'avait rien de repoussant au contraire… Avec son corps d'apollon il donnait envi de le croquer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me donner vraiment envie de continuer que quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Qu'importe qui c'était, qu'il aille au diable ! Mais ces coups nerveux et répétés sur le bois de ma porte me rendaient mon mal de crâne.

Je dis à Kiba de ne pas bouger de là que j'en avais pour une minute. J'enfilais un peignoir et ouvrit enfin cette satanée porte.

Mais si j'avais su je n'aurai pas ouvert ! C'est sur un Shikamaru au regard meurtrier que je faisais face. Je sentais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. En effet, le jeune jounin commença fort :

« De quel droit tu te permets de cracher sur Sakura à propos de notre relation ! Tu n'en avais aucun droit ! Nous 2 ça n'a jamais compté une seule seconde et surtout pour toi j'te le rappelle ! Dois-je te raviver la mémoire ? Si au bout de 2 semaines ça a cassé c'était parce qu'un anbu te faisait du gringue et que tu voulais être libre pour lui ! C'était tellement plus glorifiant pour toi sale teigne ! »

Ces mots me martelaient autant la tête que le cœur. Je n'avais jamais vu Shikamaru aussi furieux et j'avais envi de pleurer. Il n'eut pas pitié de moi et continua :

« Tu ne vaux même pas le quart d'une Sakura tu le sais ? Alors si tu t'en prends de nouveau à elle je te jure que…

- Que quoi Shikamaru ? »

La voix venait de ma chambre. Kiba venait d'apparaître à ma porte uniquement vêtu de son pantalon et d'un sourire triomphant d'avoir ainsi prit au dépourvu l'intrus qui m'agressait verbalement.

« Kiba ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi ? Mais j'ai été invité contrairement à toi ! Maintenant tu laisses Ino tranquille ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi. » Conclut-il en pointant son pouce vers lui.

« Mon pauvre Kiba… je te plains vraiment, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué ! Et toi Ino, continua-t-il en me jetant un regard misérable, toi… tu es pitoyable ! Tu as fais ce sketch à Sakura pour te jeter quelques heures plus tard dans les bras du premier venu.

- Ca suffit Shikamaru ! Ragea Kiba.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kiba… j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. »

Sur cette dernière phrase il repartit en guerrier victorieux laissant ses victimes sur le champ de bataille. Du moins moi, j'étais ravagée par ce que je venais d'entendre et je n'arrivais plus à rien faire d'autre que pleurer.


	4. Réconciliations

Re-bonjour !

2 chapitres en 1 journée ouah ! Je vais vous décevoir mais ça va pas être tous les jours comme ça :p

Mais je ne pars pas en vacance alors ça veut dire que vous êtes tranquille pour le moment.

Au goût de ce chapitre nous avons des disputes et des réconciliations bien sur !

Yamukass : C'est pas encore la fin des misères pour Ino… Quoique… bon tu verras bien !

droguée de naruto é bleach : si tu aimes Kiba tu vas être servie alors !

Gookei Aburame : et est-ce que tu t'attendais à avoir le 4ème chapitre aussi vite hein ? hihihi ! Ouais j'me suis bien marrée avec Ino la pauvre c'est mon souffre-douleur pour ce chapitre.

pino1080 : Curieux ? Alors j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances…

Lady Sam : Merci merci ! En parlant de mouvementé ça va encore être le cas ! Et c'est pas finit crois moi !

The big fan of Titachi : une fan du shika x ino en plus ? tant mieux ! alors tu devrais aimer ce chapitre !

LaPiN2LuNe : et bien tant mieux si elle te plait parce que c'est sur tu ne verras pas de yaoi dans cette fic… je ne suis pas une grande fan du genre alors voilà.

Allez bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chap 4 : Réconciliations**

J'étais effondrée. Shikamaru ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal en me frappant. C'est Sakura qui trahit mon amitié et c'est moi qui me fais réprimander ! C'est elle qui me l'a volé !

J'entendis la voix de Sakura qui résonnait : _m'enfin tu n'es sortie avec lui que 2 semaines et c'était il y a 2 ans !_

Oui c'était il y a 2 ans et alors ? Oui ça n'a duré que 2 semaines mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte ! Ce qui compte c'est… c'est qu'il est à MOI !

La pensée que je venais d'avoir me terrifia. C'était donc pour ça que j'étais à ce point jalouse ? C'était par pur égoïsme ? Parce que je voulais que mes ex restent toute leur vie fou de moi ?

La honte me submergea en même temps que je prenais conscience de ce que j'avais fais.

La voix de Shikamaru me tortura également : _Dois-je te raviver la mémoire ? si ça a cassé entre nous c'était parce qu'un anbu te faisait du gringue !_

Comme la vérité pouvait être cruelle ! Et comme il était dur de se remettre en cause. C'était vrai, je n'avais laissé aucune chance à notre couple. Un beau anbu m'avait dragué en me faisant miroiter d'être mon petit ami et j'avais largué Shikamaru en coup de vent.

J'étais ignoble et je me donnais envi de vomir (sans compter la gueule de bois que j'avais). Depuis quand étais-je devenue ce monstre d'égoïsme ?

Pendant ces réflexions philosophiques, Kiba avait pesté contre Shikamaru. Il avait à présent ramassé son tee shirt dans la chambre et avant même de l'enfiler il me dit :

« J'vais pas le laisser t'insulter chez toi comme ça. J'vais le rattraper.

- Non, restes avec moi Kiba. Je veux pas être seule. »

Oui je me sentais plus seule que jamais, abandonnée de tous.

Kiba s'accroupit et me prit dans ses bras. Ses bras musclés et protecteurs me réconfortaient pourtant peu.

« Ino… ne soit pas si abattue s'il te plait… » Murmura-t-il en me soulevant le menton.

« Tu ne comprends pas… je ne mérite même pas que tu sois si gentil avec moi ! Je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi… dis à contrecœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, tu t'es ouverte à moi, c'était beau.

- Non… j'étais… trop saoule… je ne me souviens de rien. »

Je n'ai pas réussi à le regarder en lui avouant ça. J'avais trop honte de moi.

Kiba mit du temps à réagir. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait vraiment ébranlé.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Me demanda-t-il ses pupilles encore plus étrécis en pointe.

- J'avais… besoin de tendresse… chuchotais-je rouge de remords.

- Besoin de tendresse ? Je suis ta peluche peut être ? Ton animal de compagnie ?

- Non Kiba je t'en prie ne le prends pas comme ça ! J'étais saoule et…

- La belle excuse ! Quel imbécile j'ai été ! Shikamaru avait raison je le regrette déjà !

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Je regrette tellement !

- Je t'avais dis d'arrêter ! Tu avais l'occasion de ne pas faire ça. »

Il se releva et me toisa de toute sa hauteur. La peine que je lui avais causée se lisait dans ses yeux et sur ses lèvres. Il se détourna de moi et s'en alla.

« Kiba non ! Je t'en pries reviens ! » sans succès, il franchit la porte.

« KIBA ! »

En 2 jours j'avais réussi à me fâcher avec ma meilleure amie, à me faire conspuer par mon ex et ami et à avoir un nouvel ex…

L'abattement me saisi, la solitude était trop grande.

Puis je décidais de me ressaisir. En tant que kunoichi de Konoha, mon attitude n'était pas digne de moi.

Par quoi commencer ? Me dis-je en me levant.

--------------------------------------------

Je séchais mes cheveux lorsque j'entendis la porte sonner. Décidément, on me rendait beaucoup visite ces temps-ci !

Mais quelle surprise en ouvrant la porte que de découvrir une Ino l'air accablée. Elle attendait manifestement que je commence à parler mais je préférais la laisser s'exprimer la première.

« Pardon Sakura. Je m'excuse j'ai été complètement injuste avec toi. »

Elle s'était penchée en avant imitant la position formelle du repentis.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle releva un peu la tête pour voir mon expression.

« Entre Ino, j'allais faire du thé. »

Une fois installée et le thé servit nous pûmes reprendre la conversation où elle en était. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui attaquais la première.

« Ino tu m'as fais très mal et je parle de mon cœur là. Sais tu depuis combien de temps je suis seule ? Non, bien sûr tu ne te préoccupes que de TES histoires de cœur. Mais au moins tu en as toi. Moi depuis Sasuke je n'ai plus aimé personne ! A combien d'années ça remonte Ino ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Elle encaissait les reproches l'air désolée.

« Je n'avais donc pas droit à un peu de bonheur ? Pour une fois dans ma vie ?

- Je m'excuse sincèrement Sakura j'ai été totalement égoïste. Je n'ai vu que le fait qu'il ne m'aimerait plus… que moi j'étais du passé…

- Mais tu es du passé pour lui ! C'était il y a 2 ans Ino !

- Oui je sais mais… je suis nulle je gâche tout ! Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

- C'est possible… la taquinais-je un petit sourire étirant mes lèvres.

- Merci Sakura, je sais que je ne le mérite pas et je te remercie. »

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de mon thé qui réchauffa mon cœur. Finalement, tout s'arrangeait.

« Ah oui heu… il faut que je te dise… hier soir j'étais encore en colère et j'ai dis à Naruto et à Kiba que tu étais avec Shikamaru.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. Moi qui voulais un peu de discrétion s'était foutu !

« Et Naruto avait l'air très… déçu que tu lui ai menti. »

Kuso ! J'avais pas pensé à ça !

« Ino ! Mais Naruto doit m'en vouloir à mort ! Il doit se sentir trompé et prit pour un imbécile ! Oh non… pas Naruto ! » Je me replongeais dans mon fauteuil lamentablement.

« Gomen Sakura ! Tu sais j'ai eu mon lot de catastrophe également !

- Ah bon ? » Je vis Ino se mordre la lèvre. Assurément elle ne comptait pas me raconter ça…

« Oui heu… pour tout te dire j'ai fais une grosse connerie.

- Tu veux dire Encore une ?

- Oh ça va, me charrie pas !

- Allez racontes moi tout.

- Et bien hier soir j'avais beaucoup bu et quand Naruto est partie je suis… restée seule avec Kiba et…

- Non Ino ne me dis pas que…

- Pire que ça encore puisque je ne me souviens de rien mais il était nu dans mon lit à mon réveil.

- Je crois que tu pouvais pas faire pire Ino ! La sermonais-je. Kiba est un mec super tendre et gentil. Il a un cœur gros comme ça et sous ses airs de dur à cuire macho et dragueur il cache en fait une sensibilité à fleur de peau.

- Grrr si seulement j'avais pas autant bu ! Ce matin, prise de remord je lui ai dis que je ne me souvenais de rien et il l'a très mal prit. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il me reparle de si tôt.

- Ino, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'aller le voir. Plus tu tarderas et plus il t'en voudra.

- Mais je me suis déjà excusée et il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu l'as blessé vraiment ! Allez va le voir tout de suite.

- Ok. Merci Sakura. Même après ce que je t'ai fais, tu restes mon amie. Au fait, tu pourras également t'excuser auprès de moi à Shikamaru ?

- Bien sûr. Allez files ! »

Je la regardais partir à toute vitesse. Je ne savais pas si ça allait bien se passer pour elle mais bizarrement je le lui souhaitais. A vrai dire c'était plus pour Kiba qui devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

--------------------------------------------

Je courais vers le petit appartement de Kiba et traversais tout Konoha en un rien de temps.

Arrivé devant chez lui j'hésitais un moment. La peur me terrorisait. Comment est-ce que ça allait se passer ?

Je pris mon courage à 2 mains et je frappais à sa porte. Un Kiba furieux m'ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ca commençait mal…

« Kiba je… »

Les mots me manquaient. Il était tellement malheureux qu'il en était attendrissant. J'avais une furieuse envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Il s'était changé et avait enfilé un tee-shirt léger qui laissait apparaître son cou et la forme si sexy de ses clavicules. J'étais complètement intimidée face à son regard meurtrier.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Au revoir…

- Non attends, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait, le suppliais-je les yeux implorants.

- Alors vas-y qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

Il ne m'épargnait pas.

- Kiba, je m'en veux tellement. J'ai été nulle et à tous les niveaux. Tu es tellement gentil et tendre… j'en ai lâchement profité. Mais maintenant… je ne supporte pas que tu me tournes le dos. Kiba laisse moi entrer s'il te plait ? »

Mais c'est Akamaru qui me répondit en aboyant fermement.

« Pourquoi tu veux entrer ? Tu voulais t'excuser c'est ça ? Et bien c'est fait. Maintenant va t'en ! »

Et il me claqua la porte au nez.

Je m'accroupis, le dos contre sa porte.

« Je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne m'auras pas laissé entrer. Tu entends Kiba ? Je sais que tu m'entends. Je resterai là sans bouger. »

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je restais là toute la journée. C'est long une journée. Plusieurs fois je songeais à rentrer, que c'était stupide de rester là. Mais non, j'avais fauté et il me fallait prouver mes regrets.

Au bout d'un long moment la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je tombais à la renverse. Au dessus de moi j'avais une grosse langue de chien à l'haleine repoussante et un Kiba encore contrarié mais bien moins que ce matin.

« Pourquoi tu es restée ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me redressais bien face à lui. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens et répondis :

« Avant, ta présence ne m'était pas nécessaire… mais maintenant ton absence m'est insupportable. Avec cette histoire, je me suis rendue compte que je tenais plus à toi que ce que j'imaginais. Tu me manques Kiba. » Finis-je avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

Je le sentais hésitant. Il se demandait quoi faire. Alors je me détachais de lui juste assez pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Kiba… je ne suis pas ivre, je ne suis pas malade. J'ai pleinement conscience de mes actes. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne sais pas jusqu'où on ira mais… je veux faire un bout de chemin avec toi. Je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui quel homme merveilleux tu étais. Kiba ? Est-ce que j'ai encore une petite place dans ton cœur ? »

Et là, très doucement, comme pour bien profiter de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Comme pour graver dans nos esprits chaque mouvement. Il approcha son visage du mien en soutenant mon regard. Sa bouche s'entre ouvrit sur ses dents blanches d'où déplaçaient 2 canines plus longues. J'approchais aussi mes lèvres des siennes pour partager avec lui le plus doux baiser du monde.

Cette nuit là ne fut que caresses et baisers où chaque partie de son corps passa sous mes doigts et mes lèvres et où il me fit me révéler en tant que femme.


	5. Révélations

Bonjour bonjour,

Un nouveau chapitre avec une autre surprise ! Quand la vérité vous foudroie ça vous fait froid dans le dos hein ?

pino1080 > Alors pour Naruto haha… c'est le sujet de ce chapitre alors je ne dis rien…

Allez bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chap 5 : Révélation**

Ino avait bien rattrapé ses bêtises. Mais pendant tout ce temps passé derrière la porte Kiba et sa nuit si particulière passée à ses côtés, Konoha n'a pas cessé de tourner contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait.

Non, du côté de notre cher Naruto, la vie n'était pas aussi rose que les cheveux de la belle Sakura.

Il sentait très... déçu et trahit à la fois. Il le savait, Sakura ne l'aimerait jamais plus que comme un ami. Il n'espérait plus rien depuis un bon moment mais... il aimait entretenir la relation intime qu'ils avaient. Et c'était bien pratique, puisque Sakura demeurait seule. Seulement non seulement elle lui avait ouvertement menti, à lui son plus proche ami mais cela signifiait également qu'elle aimait quelqu'un plus que lui. Qu'elle allait passer beaucoup plus de temps avec une autre personne que lui.

Il avait beau vouloir le bonheur de Sakura, une petite voix grinçante au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était seul désormais.

Il venait de passer une nuit blanche à se demander ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Il se voyait finir tout seul à passer ses journées chez Ichiraku à manger des ramens. Il deviendrait obèse et personne ne lui adresserait plus la parole.

Non, Naruto n'était pas joyeux ! Il déprimait sévèrement et il ne savait pas comment remonter la pente. Comment faisait Shino pour toujours rester seul et à l'écart ? Se demandait-il. Mais lui il avait une famille au moins (et sans parler de ses insectes !). Et Gaara... ce n'était plus la peine de s'en faire pour lui. Il était Kazekage depuis un certain temps déjà et il apprenait à sourire et à s'ouvrir plus sur les autres. De plus, il était inséparable de sa soeur et son frère.

Naruto avait perdu Sasuke et maintenant, il lui semblait que Sakura allait également lui tourner le dos.

Kakashi sensei lui ressemblait plus. Ce loup solitaire avait au moins des prétendantes avec ses grands airs de playboy froid. Et puis il passait tout son temps en mission !

Naruto se dit qu'il devrait d'ailleurs faire comme lui et il se mit en route vers le camp d'entraînement. Secrètement il espérait y retrouver des camarades pour ne pas être seul.

En effet, une fois arrivé sur le terrain il y rencontra Néji et Hinata qui s'entraînaient. Leur byakugan était impressionnant et il aurait cru à une vraie bataille s'il ne les connaissait pas.

« Ohayô Néji ! Hinata ! » Cria le jeune blondinet les mains en porte-voix.

Hinata le fixa net sans plus bouger et elle se reçu donc un puissant coup à l'épaule de la part de son partenaire.

« Hinata fait un peu attention ! Ragea Néji. Mais sa colère lui était plus destiné qu'à sa cousine.  
« Pardon ! Pardon ! »

Rouge de honte Hinata bégayait et commençait à transpirer. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Naruto.

« Hinata, tu t'es fais mal ? Lui demanda gentiment Naruto en s'approchant.

« Non... heu... ça ira... » Bégaya la jeune femme en se tenant l'épaule meurtrie.

« C'est de ma faute, je t'ai déconcentrée. Je suis désolé »

Naruto s'en voulait sincèrement. Encore une catastrophe que j'ai provoqué se reprocha-t-il.

« Non... Naruto kun... j'étais fatiguée... c'est tout. Je vais rentrer me soigner. »

Et elle s'enfuit en un instant.

« Hummm je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup » dit Naruto plus pour lui même.

Et il fut surprit d'entendre Néji rire de sa remarque. Un bon rire franc et honnête.

« Pourquoi tu te moques de moi baka !

- Excuses moi Naruto, c'est sorti tout seul comme on dit.

- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire. Mes amis m'abandonnent ou me fuient ! C'est vexant à force.

- Vexant ? Répondit Neji en s'asseyant près de Naruto. Tu crois réellement qu'Hinata a fuit parce qu'elle te déteste ?

- Et quoi d'autre ? Pourtant je lui ai rien fait..., continua le blond en se couchant dans l'herbe.

- BAKA ! » Lâcha le brun, sans crier gare.

Naruto se releva d'un bond et l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

« Mais... pourquoi tu me dis ça !

- Ecoute Naruto, c'est vraiment pas mon genre de me mêler des histoires des autres mais ça fait 10 ans que cette comédie dure et c'est lassant. Hinata est amoureuse de toi depuis toujours. Tu es son héro, elle t'admire ! Tu fais battre son coeur ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est tellement intimidée devant toi. Elle est super introvertie et jamais elle ne te l'aurais dit. »

Naruto avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hinata ? Depuis toujours ? Mais... comment c'était possible ! De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent à la mémoire et finalement... tout s'expliquait !

Soudain, Naruto prit conscience qu'il était quelqu'un d'important pour au moins une personne. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit et un sourire benêt s'afficha sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu compte faire ni ce qui se passera mais il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Sur ce, je te laisse. »

Naruto laissa partir le jeune Hyuuga sans même lui dire au revoir. Une nouvelle question venait lui tarauder l'esprit : qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-----------------------------------

Une foule de sentiments menaient une dure bataille dans le cœur d'Hinata. Mais de loin le plus fort était la colère. Hinata était furieuse contre son cousin et elle l'attendait de pied ferme pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Sa patience ne fut pas mise à rude épreuve car il se présenta bientôt devant elle. Au regard furieux de sa cousine, il comprit qu'il en était la cause.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Néji !

- De quoi tu parles.

- Ah ne joues pas à ça avec moi ! Je ne suis pas rentrée directement, je me suis cachée derrière un amas de buisson et j'ai suivi votre discussion. »

Si Hinata s'attendait à voir le visage de Néji déconfit, alors elle devait être déçue car c'est d'un ton calme qu'il lui répondit :

« Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il est mal élevé d'espionner les gens ? »

Son air détaché coupa la jeune fille dans son élan. Elle se reprit et attaqua de nouveau :

« Pourquoi tu lui as dis ? Pourquoi tu m'as trahis ?

- Tu ne l'aurais jamais fais toi…

- Et alors ? Ca ne te regarde pas que je sache !

- C'est exact mais ton cher et tendre finissait par penser que tu le détestais, quelle ironie !

- Mais… tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ! Ce sont MES histoires !

- Hinata, reprit fermement son cousin en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu as 22 ans maintenant. Tu n'en as plus 12 ! Depuis 10 ans tu es devenue une grande kunoïchi. Tu as dépassé tes peurs et affronté tous les dangers. Mais un simple blondinet te replonge dans l'état de timidité maladive que tu avais à cette époque. Oui j'ai trahis ton secret et c'est parce que tu aurais du le faire bien avant ! »

La jeune femme était bouleversée. Ses grands yeux blancs oscillaient à vouloir se décrocher. Néji s'approcha de sa cousine et la saisit sans douceur par les épaules.

« Hinata, affrontes Naruto. Maintenant ! »

Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas il continua : « Ou alors passes les 10 prochaines années à te morfondre en le regardant avec d'autres femmes. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Es tu heureuse à l'aimer de loin ? Es tu heureuse de perdre tous tes moyens dès qu'il est près de toi ? Je vois mal comment ça pourrait être pire. »

Ces mots étaient comme des lames de couteau qui lui lacéraient le cœur. Soudain une boule de colère éclata de sa bouche :

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi l'homme sans cœur ? L'homme dénué de tout sentiment ? C'est toi qui te moques de Naruto parce qu'il n'avait pas vu mes sentiments pour lui mais… t'es tu bien regardé ? Ne vois tu pas que tu es un Naruto pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Cette fois les paroles de la jeune Hyuuga touchèrent leur but. Elle vit le visage de Néji se décomposer. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle mais ce qui était fait appartenait au passé.

-----------------------------------

Enfin je trouvais Naruto au terrain d'entraînement. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Oh j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop !

« Naruto ? » L'appelais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Oh salut Sakura chan »

« Heu… je suis venue m'excuser pour… t'avoir menti hier. »

Sans introduction j'entrais en plein dans le sujet.

« Humm… ah oui… »

Naruto avait l'air complètement ailleurs. On aurait dit qu'il se fichait complètement de ce que je lui disais. Je le trouvais un peu rude avec moi de carrément m'ignorer. Je fronçais les sourcils, prête à m'expliquer moins amicalement avec lui quand il m'interrompit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Hinata ?

- Hinata ? Pourquoi cette question ? Décidément, je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Néji m'a dit qu'elle… m'admirait, qu'elle… m'aimait depuis toujours. »

Je souris malgré moi. Je n'avais jamais vu Naruto comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il venait de découvrir je ne sais quel mystère.

« Alors tu es enfin au courant…

- Quoi ? Tu le savais aussi ?

- Naruto… tu es tellement mignon tant ta naïveté est grande, le taquinais-je en lui pinçant une joue. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Mais c'est dommage que tu l'es appris comme ça. Déjà que ça me démangeait depuis belle lurette de t'ouvrir les yeux !

- Sakura… qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

- Pfff c'est quoi cette question ? »

Mais apparemment ça ne faisait pas rire Naruto. Il avait vraiment l'air perdu.

« Naruto c'est très simple en fait. La question est de savoir si tu veux partager un peu de toi avec Hinata ou non. Je ne te parle pas d'amour parce que l'amour ne vient pas toujours dès le début tu sais. Beaucoup de personne tombe amoureuse une fois avec l'autre. Au contraire, certains sont très déçus en sortant avec celui ou celle qu'il croyait aimer. Les vrais questions sont : est-ce qu'Hinata est importante pour toi plus qu'une amie ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment la découvrir comme petite amie ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à lui donner ton amour ? »

Je laissais Naruto intégrer un instant ce que je venais de lui dire avant de reprendre.

« En tout cas fais bien attention Naruto. Hinata est amoureuse de toi et ce, depuis toujours. Si tu décides de passer le cap avec elle, alors ça signifiera beaucoup de choses pour elle. Ce que je veux te dire c'est : ne te jettes pas dans cette relation par besoin d'amour. Il faut que tu lui donnes une vraie chance sinon ne fais rien. »

Sur ces dernières paroles je le laissais à ses réflexions.

« Sakura ? »

Je me retournais un peu surprise.

« Saches que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir menti. Je comprends un peu mieux tout ça maintenant. »

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de reprendre la route.

Je décidais ensuite d'aller rejoindre Shikamaru pour le déjeuner.

Je frappais chez lui et Chôji m'ouvrit. Zut, j'aurais préféré que ce soit mon cher et tendre.

« Salut Chôji ! Ca va ?

- Salut Sakura ça faisait longtemps ! Enfin je parle pour moi… » Dit-il en lançant un regard en coin plein de sous-entendu à Shikamaru qui venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci rougit à la boutade de son ami.

« Baka ! Arrête tes bêtises, grogna Shikamaru.

- Je vais vous laisser je devais justement… aller m'acheter des chips.

- Ciao Chôji ! »

J'avais des milliers de choses à dire à Shikamaru mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Dès que la porte se fut refermée il me prit par la taille d'une main et me soutins la nuque de l'autre tandis que nos lèvres s'effleuraient et se caressaient en un long baiser.

Finalement, j'oubliais ce que je voulais lui dire la seconde auparavant. Je libérais ses cheveux pour les voir s'abattre le long de son visage comme je commençais à les apprécier. Nous nous débarrassâmes bien vite des futiles vêtements qui nous recouvraient pour laisser nos corps s'exprimer au son de notre amour.

Au son de mes soupirs et de nos corps humides s'entrechoquant, nous ne formions plus qu'un et le reste du monde n'existait plus.

-----------------------------------

Hinata avait décidé d'aller affronter Naruto. Elle en voulait toujours à Néji mais elle ne pouvait nier la véracité de ses propos. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer et s'il décidait de la repousser et bien au moins elle serait fixée.

Elle trouva Naruto a la même place que plus tôt dans la journée et se dirigea droit sur lui.

« Naruto kun… je…, Hinata ferma les yeux 1 seconde pour se donner du courage et continua. Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Tu sais tout maintenant…

- Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et… je sais qu'il me faut prendre une décision mais… »

Hinata avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Cette scène, elle se l'était représentée mille fois. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Allait-elle enfin pouvoir être prise dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Ou allait-elle perdre le goût d'aimer ?

Elle se serrait les mains en attendant le verdict alors que Naruto la regardait droit dans les yeux.


	6. Doutes

Bonjour,

Alors un nouveau chapitre dont le titre explique très bien ce qu'il raconte…

Miss Nara > tant mieux si tu adores, je suis contente :) ah oui ils sont sexy comme tout les mecs de Naruto… hummm

Viday > Merci pour ta review c'est gentil. Chui sure que t'aimes pas le Kiba/Ino parce que t'aimes pas Ino... ça peut pas être parce que t'aimes pas Kiba… il est trop excellent !

Gigies > Oh merci ! j'aime bien ce genre de review :p pour tes questions... tu anticipes bien ! je ne peux y répondre sans casser tout le suspens ! alors bonne lecture...

o-Inuka-o > Oh ben oui pourquoi pas ! Après tout ils ne sont pas si différents que ça. Et puis c'est pas parce qu'il irait bien avec Ino ou Temari que la p'tite Sakura ne serait pas un bon parti…

Merci à tous, ça fait plaisir les reviews ! Alors bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chap 6 : Doutes**

« Hinata… je sais qu'il me faut prendre une décision mais… je ne peux pas. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Les dés étaient jetés. Naruto ne l'aimait pas. Elle se refusait à verser un torrent de larmes au prix d'un douloureux effort.

« Ca fait à peine 2 heures que je connais tes sentiments qui eux, sont là depuis 10 ans ! C'est un choc pour moi ! J'ai toujours été seul et… je n'y arriverai pas Hinata. Je n'arriverai pas à être ce que tu espères. » Naruto finit sa phrase les yeux emplis de tristesse. Il savait que la jeune femme aux yeux blancs attendait une autre réponse, mais Sakura avait raison, il ne devait rien commencer dans ces circonstances.

« Naruto kun… je n'espère pas que tu sois différent. J'aime ce que tu es… maintenant. Mais… de toute façon, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu ne me dois rien et tu n'as pas à me faire _plaisir_. »

La jeune femme se leva et tourna le dos à Naruto.

« Oublie ce que Néji t'as dis Naruto et je serai satisfaite. »

Puis l'héritière de la famille Hyuuga s'en alla la tête haute en laissant un Naruto complètement décontenancé.

Non, elle ne s'était pas précipitée à ses pieds. Non, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle n'avait pas non plus bégayé.

Naruto n'y comprenait plus rien.

Une fois rentrée chez elle Hinata appela son ami Shino au téléphone. « J'ai besoin d'un ami Shino kun. Viens s'il te plait. ». Sans autre explication, il lui répondit par l'affirmative et se dirigea chez son amie.

A peine eut-il franchit la porte de chez elle qu'elle se jeta sur lui et laissa ses larmes exprimer sa tristesse. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Non il ne s'agissait pas d'une marque d'amour ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. C'était leur façon de faire à chaque fois que l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien. Quelque fois on a juste besoin d'un câlin, d'une petite marque d'affection. On a parfois besoin d'un ami qui nous console.

C'était le cas d'Hinata et elle ne lâcha pas Shino avant la fin de ses sanglots. Elle s'accrochait à ses vêtements et il la calmait doucement. Quand elle fut trop épuisée pour même tenir debout, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit. Ensuite il se coucha près d'elle et la garda tout contre lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne. Le visage encore rouge et luisant de sueur elle se perdit dans un sommeil sans rêve. Shino attendit de nombreuses heures qu'elle se réveille.

Quand Hinata rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Shino allongé sur le dos, bien droit, à côté d'elle.

« Merci Shino kun. Heureusement que tu étais là. »

La peine se lisait aisément sur son visage mais elle n'avait plus de larme à verser.

« Racontes moi Hinata. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Finalement elle s'était trompée, elle sentait déjà revenir ses larmes au galop.

« Non Hinata chan. Tu es en sécurité avec moi il ne peut rien t'arriver. Racontes moi simplement. » Il écarta ses cheveux collés à son front en un geste réconfortant. Alors elle lui raconta ses malheurs et Shino écouta patiemment.

Il la réconforta du mieux qu'il le put. Il lui montra que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, même sans Naruto. Il lui montra qu'elle était assez forte pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Dans la bouche de Shino, toute phrase devenait réalité et elle se sentie mieux.

Et la journée se finit ainsi. Hinata la passa à se consoler et Shino resta auprès d'elle jusqu'au petit matin. De son côté, Ino se découvrait une pointe d'amour pour Kiba. Sakura passa sa 3ème nuit avec Shikamaru. Et Naruto… était trop tourmenté pour faire quoique ce soit.

Le lendemain, tous nos petits ninjas vaquèrent à leurs occupations et obligations. Hinata accusait le coup de sa déception et Shikamaru apprit à Sakura qu'il devait partir en mission le soir même.

Sakura apprit de la bouche de Naruto la situation avec Hinata et elle décida d'aller directement chez Hinata pour voir comment elle allait.

Une fois sur place, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver la jeune femme aussi effondrée qu'elle l'aurait cru. Néanmoins ce n'était pas non plus la grande forme…

Elle laissa Hinata raconter sa version de l'histoire mais elle n'y apprit rien de plus. Comment lui remonter le moral ? Mais la réponse était évidente. Il n'y avait pas de remède miracle à une peine de cœur, il faut surtout se changer les idées !

Sakura tira donc la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres hors de chez elle pour la distraire avec une soirée entre filles. Leur clan de copine, composé de Tenten et Ino en plus d'elles, se retrouva une fois de plus réunit au Ichiraku Club, un bar dansant qui s'était ajouté au restaurant de ramen.

Après une tournée générale de saké, les langues commencèrent à se délier et chacune raconta ses récentes aventures.

Hinata ouvrit le bal avec sa déception de voir Naruto refuser son amour. De si longues années d'attente pour ce résultat ! Tenten et Ino étaient d'avis qu'il était grand temps pour elle de passer à autre chose. Elle avait déjà laissé 10 ans à Naruto, il n'en méritait pas plus. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire se dit la jeune Hyuuga mais doucement l'idée fit son nid…

Sakura suivit avec sa relation passionnelle avec Shikamaru. Hinata et Tenten furent très surprise d'apprendre la nouvelle. Elles étaient à la fois heureuses pour leur amie et… envieuses.

Sakura continua sur sa dispute avec Ino et cette dernière se retrouva fusillée du regard par les 2 autres. Elle aurait bien aimé que ce passage soit passé sous silence mais… entre filles c'est le moment de tout se raconter.

Du coup, Ino poursuivit avec sa toute récente relation avec Kiba. Sans fierté aucune elle raconta sa bêtise première qui connut tout de même une fin heureuse.

Avec toutes ces histoires croustillantes, Tenten se sentait bien seule puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'intéressant à raconter. Néji ne la remarquait toujours pas et elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Quoique si elle se laissait aller à fantasmer un peu, elle ne serait pas contre une aventure avec Kakashi. Sakura eut une grimace en songeant à la différence d'âge mais Tenten affirmait que ça lui était égal.

Finalement Hinata ne regrettait pas d'être venue, elle en oubliait presque Naruto. Tenten conclut que Sakura et Ino avaient quand même de la chance, mais Hinata refroidit la bonne humeur générale en se demandant si pour la kunoichi aux cheveux roses tout n'allait pas un peu vite.

« Oui, Kurenai m'a souvent affirmé qu'une relation qui commençait avec tant de force retombait aussi sec ! »

Sakura fronça les sourcils de colère mais le doute commençait à germer en elle. Tout en se défendant à force de « Non, je sens bien que Shikamaru m'aime fort » et de « On est si bien ensemble ! », rien ne pouvait lui affirmer que ça durerait toujours.

Ino ne pu s'empêcher d'abonder dans le même sens que les 2 brunettes mais elle se rembrunit aussitôt quand Sakura lui fit remarquer que Kiba plaisait beaucoup aux filles et qu'il ne tenait à presque rien qu'il parte avec une autre.

Ses paroles étaient dures et elle les regretta aussitôt mais… Ino savait pertinemment que c'était vrai, surtout vu la façon dont elle l'avait traité.

Une soirée si bien commencée se termina sur un ton plus morose.

De leur côté, Shikamaru et Chôji décidèrent de passer la première partie de la soirée ensemble car avec la nouvelle relation de ce premier, ils ne se voyaient plus très souvent. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Naruto et Kiba, accompagné bien évidemment d'Akamaru, qui se joignirent à leur petit groupe.

Après quelques plaisanteries à l'adresse de Shikamaru et de Kiba, c'est Naruto qui subit le plus gros de l'attention. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait repoussé Hinata.

« Mais enfin Naruto, regarde la chance que t'as ! Une fille pas chiante qui t'aime sans rien te demander pendant 10 ans ! Tu serais peinard jusqu'à la fin de ta vie mon vieux ! » Evidemment, cette fine remarque ne pouvait provenir que d'un Shikamaru.

« Ouais, en plus elle est super gentille et c'est une amie fidèle. » renchérit Kiba.

« Et en plus elle cuisine super bien ! » on aura reconnut Chôji.

« Mais justement elle est si… gentille et si fidèle… mais je me sens aussi si différent d'elle… »

Shikamaru fit mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre.

« En fait, tu as raison Naruto vous n'iriez pas du tout ensemble.

- Quoi ! Tu… tu le penses vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Elle n'a pas de classe, pas de panache cette fille ! Regarde, c'est la honte de sa famille !

- Non, ne dis pas ça tu ne sais pas à quel point elle est brimée.

- Brimée brimée ou… faible ? S'enquit Kiba.

- Elle n'est pas faible, elle a fait beaucoup de progrès !

- Et puis sa timidité maladive c'est vraiment lassant ! Affirma Shikamaru.

- Avec toutes ses jérémiades en plus de son bégaiement constant, continua Kiba ce qui le fit rigoler avec Shikamaru.

- Elle n'a pas de caractère, pas de charme au final !

- Ouais elle est franchement fade quand même… c'est pas très féminin.

- Urusai ! Comment vous pouvez dire ça ! Ragea Naruto. Elle n'est peut être pas aussi emportée que Ino, ni aussi caractérielle qu'une Sakura mais elle a plein de qualités ! Et être plus réservée ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas de caractère ! Et puis elle ne m'a pas supplié d'être avec elle. Non, elle ne s'est pas rabaissée comme une enfant. Elle est restée digne jusqu'au bout et c'est comme ça que font les vraies femme ! Osez encore une fois vous moquer d'elle et vous aurez affaire à moi ! »

Naruto s'était levé et montrait son poing à ses 2 compères. Ceux-ci sourirent et félicitèrent leur ami qui venait de se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait.

Naruto rougit et ne savait plus trop où il en était. Et tandis qu'il rêvassait dans son coin Chôji demanda à Kiba s'il n'avait pas peur qu'Ino n'aille voir ailleurs. Après tout, elle était sortie avec lui parce qu'elle était saoule.

Kiba n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque et se mit à essayer de frapper Chôji qui s'enfuyait avec son paquet de chips à la main.

« Shikamaru, aide moi bon sang ! Je dois sauver l'honneur de ma copine !

- Rhaaaa débrouilles-toi ! Après tout… Chôji n'a pas tord…

Kiba montra ses canines, prêt à sauter sur sa proie mais se ravisa et souris en coin avant d'ajouter :

- Ah oui tu fais ton malin ? Mais dis moi, à ton avis, est-ce que tu vivrais en ce moment ta jolie histoire d'amour si Sasuke était encore en vie ?

- Hum ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah bon ? Tout le monde sait pourtant que la jolie Sakura ne jurait que par Sasuke. Et même quand il a rejoint Orochimaru elle l'aimait encore. Sasuke est mort depuis maintenant 2 ans et seulement maintenant elle s'entiche de quelqu'un d'autre : toi. Mais… si Sasuke n'avait pas périt durant la grande bataille… où serait ta Sakura maintenant ?

C'était un coup dur pour Shikamaru. Il savait pertinemment que Kiba avait raison. Si Sasuke n'était pas mort, Sakura ne l'aurait sûrement jamais remarqué. Et c'est sur cette note grinçante que Shikamaru partit pour sa mission. Il quitta Konoha la tête pleine de questions. Finalement, heureusement qu'il ne rentrerai pas dormir avec sa bien aimé ce soir. Il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse.

Naruto aussi réfléchissait beaucoup, la mise en scène de ses amis lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la gorge. Et s'il avait fait une bêtise ? Il hésita un moment mais… finalement il se rendit chez la jeune Hyuuga.

Et pendant que tous se remettaient en question, une ombre arriva devant les portes du village caché, prêt à semer le trouble dans le calme cette nuit de printemps.

« Halte là étranger. Quel est ton nom ? »

Deux sphères rouges regardèrent le garde un instant avant de répondre :

« Sasuke… Uchiha. »


	7. Un retour inattendu

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis impardonnable, j'avais ce chapitre dans mon pc depuis un long moment et j'avais complètement oublié de l'inclure dans mon histoire ici... Mais comme on dit "faut avouée à demi-pardonnée !" alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon oublie et je vous promet de me mettre illico presco à l'écriture du chapitre suivant !

* * *

Chap 7 : Un retour inattendu

Naruto attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir mais sans succès. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas chez elle sinon elle aurait bien été obligée de répondre vu le boucan qu'il faisait à la porte. Il attendit donc patiemment que la jeune femme revienne de sa sortie, mais... qu'allait-il lui dire ?

"Je suis un imbécile Hinata, j'avais trop peur de mal faire alors je t'ai rejeté" Ah oui, assurément elle allait lui pardonner !

"Pardonnes-moi Hinata, jamais personne ne m'avait témoigner d'amour comme le tient auparavant et j'ai eu peur !" Malgré la véracité de ces propos, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça sonnait creux.

La libération arriva pour Naruto quand il vit apparaître au bout du chemin la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant et il vit son regard se durcir. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être facile se dit le jounin.

"Hinata chan..., chuchota Naruto.

- Naruto, je ne t'attendais pas.

- Oui je sais... excuses moi. Je devais te parler.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Heu... j'aurai préféré qu'on rentre... ce serait plus... facile.

Hinata esquissa une ombre de sourire avant de répondre.

- Tu veux de la facilité ? En voilà : j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux sur ma bêtise. En fait, tu m'a soulagé avec ton refus. J'ai été idiote de t'aimer si longtemps sans rien avoir de ta part en retour mais... je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, je te remercie car grâce à toi j'ai une toute autre vision sur moi même et ma façon de voir les choses. Néji me l'avait dit, il fallait que je me débarrasse de ce fardeau que je traînais depuis trop longtemps et maintenant que c'est fait je me sens... plus forte qu'avant.

Tout était devenu facile pour Hinata. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle ne rougissait pas. Elle ne bégayait plus. Elle était enfin libre. Et cette liberté n'était possible que SANS Naruto. Elle avait bien réfléchit et s'il avait accepté son amour alors elle aurait été encore plus pitoyable qu'avant car elle aurait ensuite tout fait pour garder Naruto. Et finalement, elle se sentait maintenant libre de tout faire, de tout penser sans contrainte. Elle ne voulait plus l'impressionner. Elle voulait aller de l'avant.

- Voilà, je ne t'en veux pas tu n'as donc plus à te tourmenter de la... peine que tu m'as infligée, car il n'y en a pas !

Naruto restait tétanisé devant le flot de paroles débité par cette jeune fille si douce et fragile qu'elle avait été. Quel revirement de situation ! C'était comme si... le monde tournait à l'envers. Quelle ironie !

- Non Hinata... j'étais venu pour... pour... rien.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait plus quoi dire après ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Au revoir Naruto.

Et Hinata passa à côté du jeune homme et rentra chez elle sans se retourner. Naruto resta de longues minutes sans bouger, accusant le coup. Il revoyait Hinata, son visage doux et angélique avec un léger sourire, lui détruire le cœur à coup de hache.

-----------------------------------------

C'est le cœur serré que je frappais à la porte de Kiba. J'avais encore en tête la subtile remarque de son amie... oui Kiba était très mignon et s'il était montré du doigt étant petit à cause de la forme de ses canines et de ses pupilles, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Au contraire, j'avais souvent entendu les filles bavasser sur son corps si... sexy. C'était pas les concurrentes qui manquaient. Et il était si charmeur avec son petit air sûr de lui. Non, je le savais, Kiba n'allait pas être facile à garder. Et pourtant je n'avais vraiment pas envi de le laisser filer.

Je repensais à la nuit dernière. A son regard ensorceleur, à ses baisers doux et passionnés à la fois. A son sourire craquant... hummm pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur quand on était amoureuse ? Kiba avait une manière si particulière de m'enlacer, de me caresser qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Et c'est le regard perdu au loin et la mine un peu triste que me découvrit Kiba en ouvrant la porte. Et en plus il n'avait pas l'air aussi enjoué que je l'aurai espéré, quelle galère.

"Salut Kiba kun... je te dérange ?

- Non non, tu peux entrer."

Il n'avait pas essayé de m'embrasser, remarquais-je.

Après quelques caresses pour Akamaru celui-ci nous laissa tranquille et je me tournais à nouveau vers Kiba. Il était adossé au mur en face de moi, les mains dans les poches et le visage grave. Non... pas maintenant, ça ne pouvait pas déjà se finir. Pas sans me donner ma chance.

"Kiba ! Je sens que ça ne va pas, mais je n'en connais pas la raison. En tout cas il faut que je te dise... je dois te dire que... je tiens beaucoup à toi et... je ne veux pas te perdre. Ok je sais que j'ai fais n'importe quoi et que je ne mérite peut être pas ton pardon d'hier mais..." J'avalais ma salive pour humidifier ma gorge sèche, puis je repris plus fort, plus décidée que jamais. "Kiba. C'est vrai que si ce soir là je n'avais pas bu on ne serait sûrement jamais sortis ensemble. Et bien je suis contente que ça se soit passé. Ok, c'était pas sympa et encore moins romantique mais... au moins on s'est rapproché comme ça. Et maintenant... maintenant je ne veux plus être avec personne d'autre. Je crois que... je... crois que..."

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir car Kiba s'était approché de moi en un instant. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains puissantes et douces et chuchota tendrement "je t'aime". Oui, c'était exactement ce que je voulais dire. Mon cœur fut transporté de bonheur et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je partageais avec lui un baiser passionné mais surtout... rempli d'amour.

Les mots n'étaient maintenant plus utiles. Avec tant d'amour entre nous il nous fallait maintenant laisser s'exprimer nos corps. Ceux-ci brûlaient avec force du besoin de l'autre. Et sans laisser nos lèvres se séparer, nous nous dirigeâmes en une danse amoureuse, dans la chambre nuptiale qui n'attendait que nous.

Puis le rythme changea de cadence dans le feu de la passion. Notre envie atteignant son paroxysme à force de baisers et de caresses, nos vêtements s'envolèrent tour à tour telle une peau superflue.

Les bras musclés de Kiba m'empoignèrent fermement en m'enchaînant à son torse nu et chaud. Je sentais cette _boule_ dans mon bas ventre qui bouillant en un chant d'appel à l'amour.

Mes mains tremblaient en attendant l'ultime instant mais mon partenaire ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il me faisait languir alors que mes yeux le suppliaient de me posséder. Ses mains courraient sur ma peau humide à présent, et j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient partout à la fois. C'était un vrai supplice mais si délectable !

Cédant misérablement à mon envie, je l'enlaçais de mes cuisses pour le forcer à venir en moi.

Sa victoire était éclatante. Peu m'importait car j'avais également ce que je convoitais. Notre échange était intense et Kiba ne se retenait pas. Là, il était plus bestial que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure mais je ne pouvais retenir quelques soupirs de plaisir de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Notre danse endiablée s'intensifiait au rythme de ses râles à mon oreille. Je devenais folle. Je griffais son dos et mordillais ses épaules et son cou.

Kiba...

C'était trop. Mon corps ne pouvait plus contenir cette fureur en moi et j'atteignis le plaisir ultime en même temps que mon amant. Mon corps devenu fou cambré au maximum, et ma tête à la renverse.

La bête qui s'était emparée de Kiba se transforma en frêle chaton qui se lova contre moi tandis que je l'enveloppais de mes mains.

-----------------------------------------

Je traînais sans but chez moi en me languissant de Shikamaru. A présent seule chez moi je trouvais mes doutes de tout à l'heure complètement absurdes. Je revoyais le doux visage de Shikamaru me regardant amoureusement et l'idée même qu'on ait été trop vite me paraissait bien futile. Pourquoi attendre quand on ressent cette passion partagée ! Oui c'est important de ne pas bêtement s'investir seul dans une relation. Mais quand votre compagnon vous regarde comme Shikamaru... pas de doutes possibles.

Oh comme je vais être seule cette nuit sans lui ! Je vais devoir... dormir. Mais dormir seule est si triste !

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Qui cela pouvait être à cette heure-ci ? Je fus surprise de trouver Tsunade sama devant chez moi, la mine sombre.

"Tsunade sama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une attaque ?

- Non Sakura... mais c'est important... viens avec moi s'il te plait."

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander des explications. Je suivis donc docilement mon maître dans la nuit paisible de Konoha.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'appartement de Naruto et elle lui dit la même chose qu'à moi. Naruto me lança un regard lourd de questions et je haussais les épaules.

Nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade sama allait ouvrir la porte puis se ravisa et nous fit face.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous préparer avant de vous mettre devant le fait accompli.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Un individu s'est fait interpeller devant les portes du village. C'est... c'est Sasuke !

Ni Naruto, ni moi n'eut de réaction.

- Sasuke est vivant ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais... c'est bien lui, aucun doute.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Pourquoi elle nous disait ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'est elle même qui l'a tué il y a 2 ans de cela.

- Impossible, c'est un imposteur, dit calmement Naruto.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il m'a parlé de certaines choses passées et... ça ne peut être que lui. Mais... je dois vous prévenir... sa mémoire à l'air endommagée. Il ne se souvient même pas de moi. On dirait qu'il a perdu la mémoire de tous les événements passés et ce, dès l'examen de chuunin. Il ne se rappelle pas Orochimaru.

- Sasuke... bégayais-je.

Puis Tsunade ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Les souvenirs de cette fameuse journée me revinrent.

_C'était LA bataille. Tout le monde y participait et beaucoup de sang a coulé. Naruto tua Orochimaru a moitié transformé en Kyuubi. Puis lui et moi fîmes face à Sasuke. Une dure bataille entre nous commença. Je faillis l'avoir mais au dernier moment je n'ai pas pu. L'instant suivant il me terrassa sans que je ne puisse plus me relever. Naruto luttait de tout son cœur mais il voulait toujours sauver Sasuke..._

La demi pénombre de la pièce nous masqua tout d'abord Sasuke.

_Sasuke n'était plus qu'un monstre, affublé du sceau de son maître. Il finit par vaincre Naruto en un coup terrible. Et c'est Tsunade sama qui vint à notre rescousse. Elle aussi eut du fil à retordre avec Sasuke mais elle finit par invoquer un jutsu interdit qui se propagea dans ses organes internes. Sasuke retomba dans le ravin mais son cœur ne battait plus. Il était déjà mort. Néji le vit avec son byakugan._

Nous pénétrâmes lentement dans la pièce et Naruto aperçut Sasuke le premier.

_On ne retrouva pas son corps mais tout le monde le savait mort. L'attaque de Tsunade sama avait vraiment été fulgurante, son cœur ne fonctionnant plus et sa chute dans le ravin qui eut cru qu'il puisse survivre ?_

Il était assis sur la droite, recroquevillé par terre, le dos au mur.

_Cette fin tragique laissa un Naruto dévasté et nous nous consolâmes tous les 2 comme on a pu._

"Sasuke... dit doucement Naruto

L'intéressé releva la tête et ne parut pas nous reconnaître. Puis une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux apeurés et il s'exclama :

- Naruto ! C'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici... je ne reconnais plus rien ! Où est sandaime ? Oh Naruto tu as tellement changé ! Mais depuis quand je suis parti ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé pendant mon absence ?

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Mon coeur se serra et je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

- Oh Sakura... tu es là aussi ? Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Naruto s'assit à côté de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait aussi et ne pouvait rien dire d'autre que :

- Sasuke... tu es revenu. Tu es enfin là.

- Naruto racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Combien de temps s'est écoulé ?

- 10 ans Sasuke... c'était il y a 10 ans...

Moi je restais en retrait, complètement tétanisée.

- 10 ans... tout ça ? Mais c'est pas possible !

- Oh si c'est possible ! Criais-je. Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Et bien tu as de la chance Sasuke ! Parce que moi je me souviens de tout ! Oui, de tout le mal que tu as fais !

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de lui cracher toute cette souffrance qui m'accablait. Et je hurlais de plus en plus.

- J'aurais aimé oublier moi aussi ! Oublier que tu nous as abandonné. Oublier que tu t'es rangé du côté d'Orochimaru notre ennemi. Oublier que tu voulais nous tuer alors que tout ce qu'on voulait c'était te ramener ! Oublier que tu as tué des nôtres ! Oublier que tu as essayé de NOUS tuer ! Et oublier que tu es mort il y a 2 ans !!!

Sasuke sembla pétrifié par ma tirade. Oui il avait oublié... c'était certain.

Les joues rouges et humides de larmes, je m'enfuis loin de ce revenant.

Je ne voulais plus le revoir, j'en avais soupé du Sasuke. Qu'il reste chez les morts.


	8. Rien n’est simple à Konoha

Bonjour à tous !!!!

Merci pour vos comm, ça fait toujours très plaisir

Ridelliz : merci vraiment beaucoup. Oui j'essaye de faire original tout en respectant à peu près le caractère des personnages évidemment je ne vais rien te dire de la suite… ce serait dommage de gâcher le suspens :p

lissou : Merci de me mettre la pression xD du coup je vais arrêter là moi… meuh non j'rigole voyons :p j'ai encore quelques tourments à leur faire connaître hihihi !!

Spicycocktail : commentaire simple et concis… j'aime aussi !

Allez bonne lecture et laissez moi des comm !!

------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : Rien n'est simple à Konoha**

Sasuke était choqué de la violente réaction de Sakura, mais aussi de la révélation de Naruto. Il aurait donc une perte de mémoire de 10 ans ?! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant…

Naruto le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus au bord des larmes, ce qui serra le cœur froid de Sasuke. Il sentait que des choses terribles s'étaient passées dont sa mémoire s'était tout simplement débarrassée.

Sasuke sentait grandir en lui une peur, une angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge et faisait brutalement battre son cœur contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait affronter des hordes de bandits sans sourciller mais le regard que ses deux amis avaient posé sur lui le terrorisait.

Il ne put contenir sa voix chevrotante quand il demanda « Naruto… explique-moi ! Raconte-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Sasuke, ça fait 2 ans qu'on te croit mort, vraiment mort ! On a fait notre deuil et là… tu réapparais comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Il faut que tu me raconte comment tu as fais. »

Sasuke était sidéré ! Mais il comprenait mieux les 2 dernières années de sa vie. Il baissa les yeux et commença son récit.

« Il y a environ 2 ans, je me suis réveillé dans un village que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais très faible et je ne me souvenais de rien. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais et comment j'étais arrivé là. Rien ! Ma tête était vide ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que ça fait Naruto ? J'avais… peur, tu sais. » dit-il en évitant le regard compatissant de son ami. Il avait honte d'exposer ses peurs à nu mais il avait encore plus besoin de se confier.

« Les gens du village ne m'apprirent rien sur moi. Ils m'ont juste dit m'avoir trouvé inconscient près du village et… dans un triste état, ce que je n'eu aucun mal à croire. Ma convalescence prit plusieurs mois pendant lesquels je m'efforçais de me souvenir de qui j'étais ou du moindre souvenir, mais rien… à part… certaines images que je voyais en rêve. Je me réveillais en sueur et complètement paniqué, sans pourtant réussir à garder en mémoire les images qui me perturbaient tant.

Un jour, le village fut attaqué par une bande de malfrats de seconde zone. Sans réfléchir je me suis lancé à l'assaut et… instinctivement j'ai utilisé quelques uns de mes jutsus. Je me suis dis que je devais être un soldat ou quelque chose comme ça, alors je suis parti à l'aventure comme chasseur de prime pour survivre.

J'ai rapidement retrouvé tous mes jutsus car dans un combat, on ne réfléchis pas, c'est l'instinct qui prend le dessus.

Et, il y a plusieurs mois, en affrontant un adversaire assez coriace, j'ai utilisé le sharingan et ce type s'est exclamé « Un Uchiwa ! »

Entendre ce nom… ça a été comme un électrochoc ! J'ai revu mes parents, mon enfance, mon frère… et… le massacre bien sûr. Après ça, je me suis raccroché à ces souvenirs et j'ai pu me rappeler l'école des ninjas… toi, Sakura et Kakashi sensei.

Et j'ai décidé de revenir ici, à Konoha… chez moi. »

Ah ! Si tout était aussi simple, pensa Naruto. A l'évidence Sasuke ne se rappelait pas sa trahison, les meurtres qu'il avait commis, ni la grande bataille. Les habitants de Konoha, eux, n'avaient pas oublié. Et le retour de Sasuke allait tout compliquer.

« Sasuke… tu as oublié beaucoup de choses, beaucoup. Et… je ne sais pas comment te raconter tout ça.

Vas-y franchement Naruto. Je peux encaisser ça.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme blond. Il retrouvait son ami dans cette simple phrase. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se résolu à raconter ces 10 douloureuses années devant le regard chaque fois plus horrifié de Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------

Des sentiments tous violents et ardents se bouleversaient en moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas rayer 10 ans aussi facilement que lui. Malheureusement ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant j'aurai vraiment aimé que ce soit le cas…

Ces 10 dernières années représentait énormément de souffrances pour tous les habitants e Konoha et en particulier pour Naruto, Kakashi sensei et moi-même.

On a tellement voulu récupérer Sasuke, on a essayé tellement de fois de le sauver de lui-même, qu'à sa mort, notre échec nous a anéantit psychologiquement.

On s'est soutenu les uns les autres mais ce fut très dur pour nous. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revient-il maintenant ?

Ce n'est que le soir que j'éprouvais le besoin de sortir pour m'aérer l'esprit. Je n'en pouvais plus de ruminer tout ça seule chez moi.

Mes pas me conduisirent bien malgré moi vers notre terrain d'entraînement. Celui là même où Kakashi nous avait accepté après nous avoir fait comprendre l'importance de l'esprit d'équipe.

Je m'adossais au poteau où jadis, Naruto s'était retrouvé ligoté et privé de nourriture. Une envie irrésistible me prit et je m'accrochais à mes jambes repliées tel un enfant apeuré.

« J'étais certain de te trouver ici, Sakura » Nul doute sur le propriétaire de cette voix grave et froide. Je la connaissais par cœur. Mais je relevais tout de même la tête vers Sasuke qui se tenait debout face à moi. Il était emmitouflé dans un long manteau bleu foncé, une capuche rabattue sur sa tête. J'apercevais tout de même ses yeux noirs si froids, son regard perçant et ces traits fins endurcis par les années passées.

« C'est ici que nous sommes devenus… amis.

Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses le sens de ce mot… Sasuke, crachais-je à son intention. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ce genre de phrase aussi douce et il le savait bien.

On dirait que les années t'ont endurcie. » Erreur ! Il su immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait et je m'empressais de le lui confirmer.

Grâce à toi, _mon ami_.

Je lui jetais le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable et il détourna les yeux. Je remarquais également que c'était la première fois qu'il pliait face à moi.

« Ecoute Sakura, je ne me souviens de rien malgré ce que m'a raconté Naruto. Mais tu comprendrais un peu mieux si tu avais vu toute ta famille se faire massacrer sous tes yeux !

Tu persistes avec cette rengaine ? N'as-tu rien compris de ce que t'as raconté Naruto ? Baka ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Où ça t'a mené cette stupide vengeance ? Où ça nous a tous mené ?! »

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais levée et je l'empoignais au col. J'allais le frapper, je le savais, je n'arriverai pas à m'en empêcher.

« Arrête Sakura » dit Naruto en même temps qu'il posa une main sur mon poing dressé.

« Naruto… » Dis-je en lâchant Sasuke pour me blottir contre mon ami de toujours.

« Sakura tu veux te venger ? Faire comme Sasuke ? On sait bien que la vengeance ne rime à rien. Et puis… on est tout ce qui reste à Sasuke. Tsunade veut le garder caché des habitants de Konoha. Sa présence va bouleverser beaucoup d'entre eux, alors on gardera le secret pour le moment. De plus, Tsunade ne veut pas qu'il se balade à découvert et seul dans Konoha. Donc il devra garder le visage caché et toi et moi l'accompagnerons »

Et me voilà baby-sitter de Sasuke. Qu'elle merveilleuse journée.

Nous partîmes vers l'appartement de Naruto en évitant de nous faire voir. Sasuke allait loger ici, sous la surveillance de Naruto jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

On passa la soirée tous les trois et je pus remarquer à quel point Sasuke avait changé. En effet, puisqu'à son « réveil » il ne se souvenait de rien, il ne souffrait plus du traumatisme de son enfance. De ce fait, même maintenant alors que ses souvenirs là lui ont été rendus… Sasuke a tout de même perdu cette haine et cette froideur en son cœur.

J'avoue qu'à la fin de cette soirée, ma colère s'est tout de même atténuée. On évita les sujets qui fâchent et on parla plutôt de certaines anecdotes drôles ou incongrues sur les uns ou les autres. L'alcool aidant, on finit souvent avec de grands éclats de rire.

C'était très troublant mais aussi… bon de pouvoir créer ce nouvel avenir… tous les trois.

Je passais ensuite une nuit quelque peu agitée avec tous ces derniers évènements. Quand le matin me tira des couvertures, j'étais bien contente de ne pas avoir à travailler aujourd'hui ! Je décidais de flemmarder un peu et allais tranquillement me préparer du thé quand une voix dans mon dos me fit crier de surprise.

« Ah merci, j'en veux bien une tasse moi aussi !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sasuke ? On t'a jamais appris à demander la permission avant d'entrer ?

Bah si, mais je ne peux pas passer tranquillement par la porte comme tout le monde et tu n'as pas daigné m'ouvrir la fenêtre quand j'y ai lancé des petits cailloux…

Alors tu es entré comment ?

Un magicien ne révèle pas ses tours voyons. » conclut-il l'air suffisant.

Il avait quand même bien changé celui-là, pensais-je.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Bah, Naruto est parti faire je ne sais quoi et… j'avais pas envi d'être seul.

Et si moi je n'avais pas été seule ? » Demandais-je l'air de rien.

Et c'est un rire sans retenu qui répondit à ma question. Comment devais-je prendre ça franchement ? Il se rappelle trop la gamine que j'étais…

J'allais lui chercher une tasse et il me la prit des mains quand je voulu la déposer sur la table. Ce contact avec sa main me troubla et je laissais bêtement tomber la tasse au sol.

« Pardon, c'est de ma faute ! Me dit-il tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser les morceaux

Non, non laisse, je vais le faire. »

Une fois encore nos mains se rencontrèrent et Sasuke me regarda d'une drôle de manière. On aurait dit qu'il me voyait pour la première fois. Une vague de chaleur me submergea et mes mains commencèrent à trembler.

C'est à ce moment là que nous fûmes surpris par un gros bruit et nous nous retournâmes pour voir Shikamaru le visage crispé d'angoisse.

Il venait d'enfoncer ma porte et il nous dévisageait l'un après l'autre sans comprendre.

« Sasuke ?! Qu…

Les mots lui échappaient en même temps que son incompréhension grandissait.

Oh non… qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ? Il me trouve accroupie juste à côté de mon ancien amour (qui est sensé être un ennemi et mort d'ailleurs) et… en petite tenue !


	9. La redécouverte de Sasuke

Bonjour à tous !!!

Et non je ne suis pas morte… Pour tout vous dire Les HS de Naruto m'ont vraiment mise HS moi aussi ! Et malgré l'arrivée du Shipuuden que j'attendais et bah… j'ai pas réussi à m'y remettre. L'inspiration me manquant pour écrire j'ai donc laissé en friche cette fic pendant… 2 ans quand même !

Je voulais vous dire que vos messages me donnaient envie de continuer, mais quand on se détache d'une série, c'est difficile d'écrire dessus. Et puis finalement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envie de relire ce que j'avais écrit et ça m'a donné envie de continuer. J'ai enfin trouvé une suite à donner à cette histoire alors je vous préviens que le chapitre 10 est en préparation ;)

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires chaleureux !

***************************

Chapitre 9 : La redécouverte de Sasuke.

Cours Sakura !!! J'le retiens ! Hurla Shikamaru à mon attention.

La seconde suivante il se retrouvait accroupi, les paumes au sol, immobilisant Sasuke grâce à sa technique spéciale.

Cours, Sakura !! Va prévenir Tsunade-sama ! Continua-t-il alors que je restais bêtement immobile, ne sachant comment lui expliquer.

Non Shikamaru… Il n'est pas euh… venu pour nous tuer.

Il t'a eue ? Il t'a prise au piège d'une hallucination ? Continua-t-il les mains crispées et le regard dur fixé sur son ennemi.

Tu te trompes Shikamaru, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, articula Sasuke.

Comment as-tu survécu ? Où sont tes complices ?

Je suis seul et Godaïme sait que je suis là.

Tsunade-sama ? S'étonna le jeune jounin le regard soudain rempli de surprise.

Oui Shikamaru, il dit la vérité. C'est difficile à imaginer, j'ai moi-même eu du mal… Mais il est revenu au village hier soir et… il n'a aucun souvenir de ces 10 dernières années.

Shikamaru détourna pour la première fois ses yeux de Sasuke pour me regarder, complètement incrédule. Il vit que je ne mentais pas et que je n'étais sous l'emprise d'aucun jutsu. Il regarda à nouveau Sasuke qui n'avait même pas activé son sharingan.

Mais… mais… que fait-il ici alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il est… rentré chez lui. C'est Konoha chez lui.

Tous ces gens qu'il a massacrés ? Toutes ces familles en deuil ? Il ne peut pas revenir comme ça, comme si… de rien n'était !

Je m'approchais doucement de Shikamaru et posais mes mains sur les siennes pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Il me regarda et je vis qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire en l'innocence actuelle de Sasuke. Des années de haine envers notre ancien ami devenu notre pire ennemi ne pouvaient pas s'effacer en un instant.

Shikamaru… Sasuke a appris ce qu'il avait fait il n'y a que quelques heures seulement. C'est injuste, je suis d'accord avec toi. Non, les habitants de ce village n'ont rien oublié. Non, les morts ne peuvent pas revivre. Mais… oui… lui, il a tout oublié. Tsunade-sama a décidé qu'il n'était plus un danger pour Konoha et le conseil s'est réuni pour décider que faire de lui maintenant. En attendant il doit se cacher des habitants et Naruto et moi devons veiller sur lui.

Il baissa doucement les yeux sur ses mains et releva celles-ci pour libérer Sasuke. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pour autant. Il savait qu'un seul geste mal interprété pouvait conduire au combat.

Ça va Sasuke ?

Oui bien sûr, Sakura.

Très bien. Alors maintenant Shikamaru tu vas te débrouiller pour réparer la porte que tu viens d'enfoncer tandis que nous allons calmement prendre notre petit déjeuné.

J'espérais qu'une scène banale de vie quotidienne aiderait mon petit ami à considérer Sasuke comme un être humain au lieu du monstre sanguinaire qu'il fut. Et cette idée ne fut apparemment pas mauvaise. La matinée de passa calmement bien que je sentais Shikamaru très tendu.

Pourquoi allais-tu voir Sakura, Shikamaru ? Demanda Sasuke ce qui me gêna beaucoup.

Pour la bonne raison que nous sommes ensemble, Sasuke.

Quelle tension insoutenable ! Cette façon qu'ils ont de terminer leur phrase en appuyant sur le prénom de l'autre me rendait très nerveuse. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie que Sasuke sache que nous étions ensemble.

Vous êtes… ensemble ?

Sasuke paraissait complètement décontenancé. Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire et nous regardait l'un et l'autre l'air de chercher si ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était vrai ou non. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et devant mon silence, Shikamaru me regarda aussi fixement.

Oui, oui… c'est exact. Répondis-je à la va-vite avant de me lever prestement prétextant de la vaisselle à faire.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça… balbutia Sasuke

Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda sèchement Shikamaru.

Et bien, je ne sais pas… Vous n'allez pas ensemble…

Je le fusillais du regard et me précipitais pour retenir Shikamaru que je sentais furieux.

Doucement, doucement ! Bon, Shikamaru rentre chez toi s'il te plaît. Je crois qu'il te faut plus de temps pour encaisser le choc. Et n'en parle à personne, y compris Shôji !

Je poussais Shikamaru en dehors de mon appartement en ayant beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard lourd de reproches. Je refermais ensuite la porte comme je le pouvais puis revins vers Sasuke le regard noir et le pointant du doigt.

Oh toi alors ! Alors que j'essayais de le calmer il a fallu que tu sortes ça !

Bah quoi ? C'est vrai que vous n'allez pas ensemble ? Tu avais meilleurs goûts avant…

Quoi ?!!

Je ne savais que dire d'autre… Etait-il réellement en train de faire allusion au fait que je l'aimais quand j'étais adolescente ? Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Parler de ça avec lui en plus… c'était tout bonnement hallucinant.

J'avais du mal à savoir qui il était. Lorsque j'étais enfant j'étais folle amoureuse du Sasuke mystérieux et froid qu'il était. Et puis il est devenu de plus en plus noir jusqu'à devenir maléfique et un ennemi. Mon amour pour lui s'est transformé en haine, puis en tristesse à sa mort.

Mais le Sasuke que j'avais face à moi était encore différent. Jamais il n'avait paru voir ou se soucier de mon intérêt pour lui lorsque nous étions dans la même équipe. Jamais il n'avait paru être intéressé par les filles et l'amour. Et là… le voilà qu'il en discutait sans complexe. Son amnésie et ses 2 dernières années de vie sans aucuns souvenirs du tout l'avaient vraiment changé. J'avais remarqué hier soir qu'il était plus joyeux qu'avant mais je crois aussi qu'il est plus… serein. Sa vie a arrêté d'être alimentée par la haine pour son frère il y a 2 ans. Il a réussi à apprécier d'autres valeurs et à en jouir pleinement.

Oui… il est différent.

Sérieusement Sakura, je suis sûr que tu pouvais trouver mieux. Continua-t-il en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds, ce qui me fit me rappeler que j'étais toujours en petite nuisette…

Ah !!! Je vais aller me doucher et toi, tu… tu ne bouges pas du salon ! Criais-je en m'en allant rapidement vers la salle de bain sous ses éclats de rire cristallin.

Je fonçais ensuite prendre une douche brûlante pour me détendre mais sans succès. Je revoyais le regard perçant de Sasuke me détailler comme il l'avait fait. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment regardé comme… une femme ? J'ai cru déceler du… désir dans son regard insistant. Est-ce que je l'ai imaginé ?

Sakura ? Souffla une voix douce et suave juste derrière le rideau de douche et qui me pris au dépourvu au point que j'en poussais un cri tout en manquant de tomber.

Mais… Mais… Mais ça va pas de rentrer dans la salle de bain d'une fille, comme ça, sans y être invité ?!!

J'aimerais voir Konoha. Depuis mes souvenirs d'il y a 10 ans, ça a du beaucoup changer. Me répondit-il en éludant ma remarque.

Si tu veux mais c'est pas une raison pour te glisser dans ma salle de bain !!!! Hurlais-je.

Tu veux que je te passe ta serviette ? Me demanda-t-il l'air taquin.

FICHE LE CAMP !!!!!!

J'attendis d'entendre la porte claquer pour sortir juste ma tête afin de vérifier que ce voyou n'avait pas rusé. Une fois le champ libre je m'emparais de ma serviette, me séchais prestement et me préparais.

Je peux entrer maintenant ?

Mais je n'ai pas fini de me préparer. Tu ne peux pas attendre ?

Bah je m'ennuie tout seul, là bas…

Et bien… non, je fais des trucs de filles. C'est personnel.

Et Shikamaru te voit, lui, faire tes trucs de fille ?

Ça ne te regarde pas Sasuke ! Répondis-je sèchement les joues rouges cramoisi et je l'entendis rire derrière la porte.

Je me peignais les cheveux en essayant de me dépêcher, quand j'entendis :

Ils ont beaucoup repoussé dis donc.

Sasuke ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer !

Et j'ai désobéis ! Répondit-il joyeusement.

Je vis son regard insistant sur moi à travers le miroir tandis que j'essayais de rester concentrée. J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute en laissant retomber une mèche de part et d'autre de mon visage.

Tu es prête ?

Oui, j'ai fini. Répondis-je un peu sèchement. Tu veux aller où exactement ?

Je veux voir un peu la ville…

Sasuke… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça va paraître bizarre si je me balade avec un homme dont personne ne peut voir le visage.

Oh oui… Répondit-il tout en réfléchissant. Ah, je sais ! S'écria-t-il avant d'exécuter prestement quelques symboles.

Puis il passa ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais devant… Shikamaru ! J'étais estomaquée. Il venait de prendre l'apparence de Shikamaru. Mais d'où vient cette technique ?

Co-Comment tu as fait ça ?

C'est simple en fait, c'est une combinaison entre une technique de métamorphose et une technique de copie grâce à mon sharingan. Je peux prendre l'apparence d'un autre mais celle-ci n'est pas parfaite, je dois bien l'avouer. Un proche de Shikamaru qui me détaillerait de près verrait la différence. De plus ma voix n'est pas transformée.

La ressemblance était tout de même frappante. Je me demande si j'aurais vraiment vu la différence…

Comme ça personne ne se posera de questions quant à ma présence à tes côtés. Dit-il suavement en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Tu… Tu ne peux pas prendre l'apparence de Shikamaru !

Pourquoi donc ?

Mais parce que… parce que ça ne se fait pas !

Mais c'est le meilleur camouflage qui soit voyons. Quoi de plus normal que de te voir accompagné de ton petit ami ? Finit-il par chuchoter à mon oreille ce qui me fit frissonner.

Non Sasuke, non ! Déclarais-je en le repoussant. Prends l'apparence de Naruto, c'est tout aussi convainquant !

Le visage de Shikamaru fit la moue puis ses mains exécutèrent les mêmes manipulations pour laisser apparaître le visage angélique de Naruto.

Une fois prêt, nous sortîmes donc par la porte d'entrée. Sasuke pris tout de même son long manteau à capuche au cas où sa technique de métamorphose ne fonctionne pas aussi longtemps que prévu.

Puis je me suis efforcée de lui faire visiter Konoha de long, en large et en travers. Je lui montrais les nouvelles boutiques, les quartiers reconstruits. Il reconnu un certain nombre de personnes et je vis ses yeux briller de satisfaction. Par contre il y eu d'autres personnes qui interpellèrent l'homme qu'ils prenaient pour Naruto alors que Sasuke ne les connaissait pas. Cette situation était très drôle et j'éclatais de rire à plusieurs reprises sous le regard paniqué de Sasuke.

On déjeuna ensuite chez Ichiraku leur nouvelle spécialité de ramen que dégusta Sasuke goulument. Il me confia qu'il avait oublié à quel point leurs ramens étaient délicieux.

Ensuite, nous décidâmes d'aller nous reposer de toute cette animation à la lisière de la forêt, au calme. Cet endroit était paisible et Sasuke put reprendre son apparence normale.

C'est pas facile tous les jours d'être Naruto. Mais c'était très amusant je dois l'avouer. Déclara-t-il en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Oui, c'était vraiment une bonne journée.

Je m'assis en tailleur à côté de lui tout en contemplant son doux visage pâle. Il me regarda à son tour et je me sentis vite gênée. Il avait toujours le même regard perçant, cette même lueur à la fois glaciale et brûlante. Ses yeux m'avaient toujours hypnotisée tout en me mettant mal à l'aise.

J'aimerais rester là éternellement, annonça-t-il.

Je ne su quoi répondre. Cette situation était assez troublante.

Sakura…

Oui ? Demandais-je en plongeant à nouveau mes yeux au fond de ses prunelles.

Pourquoi m'aimais-tu ?

J'avais le souffle coupé. Il avait toujours été très franc et on dirait que cette caractéristique avait empiré avec l'âge. Et puis, que répondre à cela ?

La nervosité me gagna et je commençais à transpirer et à crisper mes mains.

J'étais tellement… possédé par mon entrainement et mon objectif de vouloir être le meilleur, de vouloir être plus fort… Je me moquais du reste. Rien n'avait d'importance à l'époque. Au contraire même je pensais que votre amitié à toi et à Naruto n'allait faire que me distraire et donc me gêner dans mon but. Alors… qu'est-ce que tu as pu me trouver, Sakura ?

J'étais complètement tétanisée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de mes sentiments avec mes amies, alors directement à la personne concernée… c'était impensable. Mais il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir une réponse et me regardait fixement. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait pénétrer directement dans mon cerveau ce qui renforçait la tension dans mon corps.

Face à mon silence, il se releva et s'approcha de moi.

Serait-il possible que tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour moi ?

Son visage ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du mien et j'étais toujours paralysée et muette. Je devrais fuir, le repousser voyons ! Mais mon corps ne bougeait pas.

Tu es si douce… si belle… Je-Je pense… Je pense qu'il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… pour nous deux, bégaya-t-il ce qui lui donna cet air fragile et sensible qui me transperça le cœur.

Il leva doucement sa main et me caressa la joue et les lèvres du bout des doigts. Sa main continua son parcourt sur mon menton, puis redescendit encore dans le creux de mon cou pour remonter doucement vers ma nuque.

Dans le même intervalle, ses lèvres roses et pleines descendaient lentement à la rencontre des miennes. Je sentis son souffle chaud enivrer mes lèvres qui tremblèrent légèrement.


	10. Que de tensions !

Bonjour à tous !!!

Vous voyez, j'ai pas mis 2 ans avant de faire un nouveau chapitre ! :p

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira à tous. J'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite mais pas trop concernant de nouveaux couples… Vais-je en créer un classique ou original ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et n'hésitez pas à laisser des comms ;)

**********************

Chapitre 10 : Que de tensions !

Pendant que Sakura et Sasuke visitaient Konoha, Naruto est parti au camp d'entrainement l'air songeur mais déterminé. Il entendit des bruits de combat bien avant de voir les personnes présentes. Malgré tout, il su tout de suite que la personne qu'il cherchait était présente.

Hinata était très concentrée et fronçait les sourcils en serrant les dents. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour essayer de frapper Shino de ses attaques spéciales.

Naruto la regarda un instant sans bouger. Il aimait voir sa détermination lorsqu'elle se battait. Elle lui ressemblait pour ce côté-là. Naruto se rappelait le petit garçon rejeté qu'il était. Ce looser de l'académie des ninjas, le mauvais élève dont les autres se moquaient. Il a toujours du se surpasser pour être reconnu. Hinata a subi a peu près la même chose mais au sein de sa propre famille au vu des prouesses de son cousin qui pourtant était issu de la famille secondaire.

Il serra les poings pour se donner du courage et entra sur le terrain d'entrainement un grand sourire sur son doux visage d'ange.

En un instant l'entrainement en cours s'arrêta. Il jeta un bref regard à Hinata pour voir qu'elle était décontenancée. Il fut satisfait de voir qu'il l'avait déstabilisée. Maintenant c'était à lui de jouer !

Tiens Naruto, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Shino qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Comme vous, je pensais m'entrainer. Je me doutais bien que je ne trouverai du monde pour ça, rétorqua le jeune homme blond en regardant Hinata droit dans les yeux.

Tu veux donc te joindre à nous ? L'invita Shino sans regarder Hinata qui lui jetait un regard suppliant.

C'est gentil de proposer Shino. Ça te va Hinata-chan ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Euh… Et bien… Je suppose que oui. Le terrain est à tout le monde.

La douce brunette se sentait une nouvelle fois en proie à une tension palpable. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler légèrement et elle n'arrivait pas à poser les yeux sur Naruto. Elle tentait de faire croire que cette situation lui était parfaitement égale mais cela ne trompait personne.

Parfait ! Alors comment on procède ? On fait 3 équipe de 1 ou 2 équipes déséquilibrées ?

Non Naruto, je propose que tu me remplace car justement je devais rentrer.

Shino ! Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ?! S'inquiéta l'héritière des Hyuuga.

Ne t'en fais pas Hinata, je suis certain que Naruto s'occupera bien de toi.

Hinata se demanda s'il y avait un message caché derrière cette phrase.

Shino remit sa veste et partit en faisant juste un signe d'au revoir à ses deux camarades.

Très bien Hinata, tu veux t'entrainer à quoi ? Demanda un Naruto le visage radieux.

Hinata réfléchit un instant. Elle se demandait si elle devait elle aussi rentrer chez elle ou affronter Naruto. Une partie d'elle voulait fuir à toute vitesse mais la femme forte qui s'était récemment déclarée ne voulait pas se rabaisser à ça.

Ok alors pas de règles Hinata. Attaque-moi ! Déclara Naruto en se préparant à l'attaque.

La jeune femme aux yeux de lait hésitait encore. Elle regardait son adversaire en position de défense mais le visage serein et un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Que me veut-il ? Qu'attend-il de moi ? » Se demanda-t-elle.

Voyant l'attente s'éterniser, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air de s'ennuyer. Cette position énerva Hinata qui courra vers Naruto pour lui porter le premier coup.

Elle filait à grande vitesse en préparant ses mains pour infliger des dommages internes grâce à la technique de Taijutsu des Hyuga. Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en position de défense quand il aperçu la main droite de la jeune fille qui filait droit vers son cœur. Il esquiva aisément le coup en se déplaçant d'un pas.

Hinata se retourna vivement pour attaquer à nouveau et son adversaire esquiva une nouvelle fois de la même manière.

Ce petit manège commença à irriter la kunoichi qui accéléra le rythme pour acculer Naruto et enfin le frapper, mais celui-ci très agile, parvint chaque fois à éviter le coup de la jeune femme en reculant, en s'écartant ou en se baissant.

Hinata serrait les dents tandis qu'une rage nouvelle s'emparait d'elle. Naruto, lui, était plus concentré qu'au début mais toujours l'air de s'amuser.

« Je dois le toucher, le frapper » se répétait-elle. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle avait de la valeur.

Et bien Hinata, tu peux faire mieux que ça voyons. Frappe-moi.

Dans un cri rageur elle accéléra le rythme et les feintes. Naruto ne souriait plus maintenant et ça lui donna de l'assurance. Main droite, main gauche, elle tentait de toucher ses nœuds de chakra avec sa technique. Puis elle entrevit une ouverture dont elle s'empara immédiatement et frappa Naruto en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier retint un cri et recula de 2 pas. Hinata fila à toute allure et lui intima un autre coup sur l'épaule, dans le ventre, sur le côté, encore et encore.

Naruto grimaçait sous la douleur de chaque coup porté et se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Allez Hinata… Me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu as ?

Sous l'effet de cette provocation la jeune kunoichi enchaina ses coups et le frappa de plus belle un Naruto qui tenait à peine debout.

Il la fixait de son doux regard et elle réalisa qu'il n'essayait plus de se défendre. Non, il lui servait littéralement de punching-ball. Elle stoppa net et le regarda sans comprendre.

Tous deux étaient essoufflés mais Naruto était sérieusement blessé quant à lui.

Continue… Hinata. Déverse ta colère une bonne fois pour toute ! Allez ! Frappe-moi !

La jeune fille ne réagit pas.

Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Parce que tu as besoin d'évacuer toute cette pression, cette colère, cette frustration. Et je suis le mieux placé pour recevoir tout ça.

Il se mit à tousser et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Hinata fut horrifiée de cette vision. Elle regardait l'état dans lequel elle avait mis Naruto sans arriver à croire que c'était elle qui avait fait ça.

Tu as terminé, Hinata ? Tu as vidé ton sac ?

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler alors elle inclina seulement la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative mais aussi en guise d'excuse.

Naruto s'avança en tremblotant vers elle, mit une main sur son épaule et la regarda un moment. Hinata restait pétrifiée en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question trop longtemps car le jeune homme s'approcha encore d'elle, passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'envelopper dans une tendre étreinte.

La jeune fille était totalement déboussolée. Celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours l'avait-il vraiment prise dans ses bras ? Est-ce qu'elle ne rêvait pas ?

Elle était toujours tétanisée, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Qu'est-ce que… réussit-elle à chuchoter

Naruto ne lui répondit pas mais resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Il l'enveloppait littéralement de ses bras. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, qu'il voulait la garder contre lui pour toujours.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Une partie d'elle n'osait toujours pas prendre la mesure de ce geste mais son cœur s'emballait follement en sentant la chaleur du corps de Naruto contre elle.

Doucement, avec hésitation, elle leva à son tour ses bras pour enlacer son amour. Ce geste redonna espoir au jeune homme qui s'autorisa à caresser les cheveux noirs de la kunoichi. Il passait ses doigts entre les mèches, caressait sa nuque et maintenait toujours cette puissante étreinte.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Hinata s'écarta à peine de Naruto pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle y vit exactement ce qu'elle n'osait toujours pas concevoir : de la tendresse, de la passion… peut être plus encore.

Elle caressa sa joue et Naruto ferma les yeux, un doux sourire illuminant son visage. Elle sentit une telle douceur sous ses doigts qu'une autre larme s'écoula de ses yeux laiteux. Ses doigts étaient en quête de découvrir la moindre particularité de ce visage tant désiré.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et Hinata se noya instantanément dans ses yeux azur. Ses 2 perles d'un bleu si profond l'éblouirent comme jamais auparavant, car maintenant elle pouvait les contempler sans pudeur.

Puis le jeune homme approcha doucement son visage du sien.

A ce moment là, des aboiements leurs firent prendre conscience du monde extérieur. Ils s'interrompirent dans leur élan pour regarder en direction des bruits pour y découvrir, Ino, Kiba et Akamaru en train de les observer.

Le visage de la jolie Hinata vira au rouge, honteuse quelle fut d'avoir autant manqué de pudeur en public.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? demanda un Naruto dépité.

On ne fait que passer, allez-y continuez !

Non mais c'est privé ça Ino !

Oh non… je voulais tellement assister au premier baiser d'Hinata !

A cette dernière remarque Hinata prit peur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'étonna Ino.

Les 2 hommes se tournèrent vers elle l'air accablé par le manque de discernement de celle-ci. Puis Naruto partit à la suite de sa bien aimée en criant son nom.

Alors toi ma jolie, il va falloir que je t'apprenne 2-3 choses concernant la psychologie…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit enfin ? persista la jeune femme.

***********************

Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux des lèvres tendres de Sasuke qui s'approchaient inexorablement des miennes. Son souffle chaud me faisait défaillir.

Mon cerveau eut une étrange réaction. Il me montra une image de Shikamaru penché ainsi sur moi juste avant de m'embrasser…

« Shikamaru ! » pensais-je.

Non, Sasuke ! On ne doit pas faire ça. Je… Je ne peux pas, bégayais-je vivement en m'écartant de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sakura ? me questionna le beau ninja au regard perçant. J'ai senti que tu en avais envie. Tu ne peux le nier.

Mes yeux fuirent les siens et je dis simplement : « Shikamaru ».

Tu me rejettes pour lui ? s'indigna-t-il.

Tu es… choqué de ça ? m'étonnais-je. Mais je sors avec Shikamaru je te ferai remarquer.

Tu n'es pas mariée avec, Sakura. Tu as le droit d'en aimer un autre et de changer de compagnon.

Mais… tu… tu dis ça comme ça sans savoir voyons ! Je ne suis pas avec lui par hasard ou pour ne pas être seule. Il compte beaucoup pour moi !

Vraiment ? Alors que fais-tu avec moi, ici, maintenant ?

Ça n'a rien à voir Sasuke. Je… On se baladait et c'est tout. Tu… c'est toi qui m'a… enfin… ce n'est pas moi qui ai…

Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? me coupa-t-il.

C'est… Il est… adorable. Il prend soin de moi. Il… On est bien ensemble et… c'est encore le début !

J'avais l'impression de me justifier devant lui. Sans savoir pourquoi j'essayais d'expliquer pourquoi j'étais avec un autre. Tout à coup cette conversation me sembla ridicule et je m'en voulais d'avoir si mal agi.

Il est temps de rentrer maintenant, dis-je gravement en me levant.

Sasuke ne dit rien, remit son manteau et sa capuche en place. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas prendre l'apparence de Naruto pour le retour, ou bien est-ce qu'il voulait également me cacher son visage ?

Je commençais à partir quand je sentis sa main se refermer sur la mienne. Il me fit pivoter pour me mettre face à lui et me serra contre lui.

Je serai patient Sakura. J'ai été égoïste et je m'en excuse. Sache que je t'attendrai, me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front tout en me tenant serrée contre lui.

Le retour fut plus discret qu'à l'aller. Nous fîmes attention à prendre les chemins les plus discrets, à ne pas nous montrer. On ne parla pas ce qui me permit de retourner indéfiniment dans ma tête ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Je voyais le visage de Sasuke tout près du mien quand il a essayé de m'embrasser. Une chose est sûre, je n'étais pas bien concentrée et j'ai du prétexter de vouloir semer de mauvaises pistes pour expliquer les détours que je faisais.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, nous nous introduisons par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je me rends compte à quel point il est facile de pénétrer chez moi par effraction.

Sasuke s'allonge sur mon lit et me regarde l'air de m'inviter à le rejoindre. Je me mords la lèvre et sors de la chambre en claquant la porte. Un rire cristallin se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et je devine qu'il se dit qu'il a promis d'être patient mais pas d'être sage.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'intimais à Sasuke de rester dans la chambre et j'allais ouvrir.

Un sourire gêné s'afficha sur mon visage tandis que je découvrais Shikamaru devant moi.

Il… est encore là ?

Euh… oui.

Ça commençait mal. La tension entre-nous était palpable et depuis cet après midi j'avais encore plus de mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

Je le fis entrer et refermais rapidement la porte toujours bancale.

Tiens, le petit copain nous rend visite, lança Sasuke dans l'encadrement de ma chambre.

Il va rester là encore longtemps, Sakura ? me demanda Shikamaru en ignorant royalement Sasuke.

Non, il va retourner chez Naruto, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Après une journée si agréable tu me chasses ?

Je sentis mon visage bruler instantanément.

Qu'avez-vous donc fait aujourd'hui ? s'interrogea Shikamaru soudain bien curieux.

Rien de bien passionnant, répondis-je aussitôt. Je lui ai fait visiter Konoha, rien de plus.

Tu as laissé ce danger public se balader en ville ?!

Calme-toi Shikamaru, il n'est plus dangereux voyons et personne ne l'a reconnu.

Shikamaru ne parut pas convaincu pour autant.

Je voyais les 2 hommes s'affronter de loin juste avec leur regard en guise d'arme. S'ils pouvaient envoyer des éclairs avec leurs yeux, je pense qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Très bien je vais vous laisser. Après tout, j'ai pu jouir de la présence de Sakura rien que pour moi pendant toute cette… étonnante journée, déclara Sasuke en toisant Shikamaru avec un sourire malicieux.

C'est ça oui, va rejoindre Naruto, complétais-je en poussant Sasuke dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il sortit en me faisant un clin d'œil auparavant.

Je soupirais de pouvoir enfin évacuer cette pression quand j'entendis une voix dans mon dos :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait celui-là ?

Je répondis que je n'en savais rien du tout puis m'évertuais à changer de sujet.

Ce soir là, j'eus du mal à apprécier le doux visage de Shikamaru tellement j'étais perturbée par cette folle journée. Je m'évertuais à ne pas penser à Sasuke et à ce qui avait failli se passer.

Shikamaru dormi une nouvelle fois avec moi mais je n'eus pas le cœur à faire l'amour avec lui. Je me contentais de me blottir contre lui, de caresser sa peau, de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Il était si doux et si prévenant avec moi que j'en étais ébloui. Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que je ne le méritais pas.


	11. Au revoir…

Bonjour à tous !

Ouahhh encore un chapitre ? C'est la grande forme pour moi ! Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais des idées pour la suite ;)

Je sais, le chapitre précédent était un peu plat alors j'espère redonner un peu de vigueur avec celui-là !

Bonne lecture !

***************

Chapitre 11 : Au revoir…

Ce matin là, je m'éveillais en sentant une caresse sur ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Shikamaru étendu près de moi, qui me souriait en me caressant le bras. Je m'émerveillais une nouvelle fois en me demandant comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer avant. Ses lèvres fines esquissaient un sourire en coin des plus craquants. Ses yeux en amande d'un noir profond, brillaient néanmoins d'un éclat merveilleux. Et ses cheveux relâchés autour de son tendre visage transformaient complètement l'image que j'avais de lui.

Oui, Shikamaru était merveilleux. Il était beau, attentionné, aimant… Comment ai-je fait pour vivre sans lui ?

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enveloppa dans ses bras musclés pour m'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces s'emparaient des miennes avec un appétit féroce. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne et enflammait tout mon corps grâce à ce simple contact. Je sentais cette boule de chaleur dans mon bas-ventre révélatrice de mon désir.

Poussé par ce baiser enflammé, mon amant se positionna au dessus de moi et fit sa place entre mes cuisses. Nos corps brûlants de désir se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

Nos mains palpaient la moindre parcelle du corps de l'autre comme une ivresse assouvie sans pudeur. Nos vêtements inutiles s'envolèrent tandis que nos caresses se faisaient plus intimes.

Au paroxysme de notre envie, il prit possession de mon corps avec passion et fougue jusqu'à la jouissance.

Complètement épuisés, nous reprenions ensuite notre souffle à l'aide de tendres caresses et de doux baisers.

Je t'aime, Sakura, souffla-t-il mon oreille avant de me regarder avec douceur.

Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau et mon sourire s'élargit. Je le serrai alors fort tout contre moi et lui répondis :

Moi aussi, Shikamaru. Je t'aime.

Nous passâmes encore de longues minutes à nous étreindre et nous embrasser passionnément.

Un coup de téléphone interrompit ce merveilleux moment, et c'est dépité que je consentis à me lever pour aller répondre.

Allo ?

Sakura ? C'est Shizune. Le conseil a fini de délibérer.

Oh… j'avais oublié ça. Ils ont donc pris une décision pour Sasuke ?

Oui… Pourrais-tu venir au palais avec Naruto et Sasuke ? Je vais les appeler de suite.

Très bien. Merci.

Une journée si bien commencée pourtant. J'ai sentis au ton de la voix de Shizune une tension. Maintenant mon esprit était torturé par le résultat de ces délibérations. Ce suspens était terrible.

J'expliquais rapidement à Shikamaru la situation et fonçais sous la douche. Je me préparais le plus rapidement possible et fonçais chez Naruto. C'est Sasuke qui m'ouvrit la porte en arrivant difficilement à sourire.

Salut Sakura. Naruto est sous la douche, il devrait bientôt finir.

Comment vas-tu, Sasuke ? demandais-je, inquiète.

Et bien… J'accepterai leur décision. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je en me forçant à y croire moi-même.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était songeur. Il s'assit sur le canapé et je pris la place à côté de lui.

Et s'ils ne voulaient pas de moi après ce que… j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Cette fois ses yeux témoignaient son désarroi, sa peine, sa peur… Oui, Sasuke avait peur. Peur d'être rejeté. Peur d'être seul.

Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je en souriant. On sera toujours là pour toi, Naruto et moi. Tu le sais bien.

Il hocha la tête en étirant ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire mais je savais qu'il se forçait pour me faire plaisir. Son expression m'attendrit et instinctivement je le pris dans mes bras.

J'essayais de le réconforter de ma présence, de mon amitié, de toute mon affection.

Je sentis ses mains s'emparer de ma taille et son corps m'envelopper autant que possible. J'avais l'impression de le porter ou de plier face à sa présence colossale. Il me serrait contre lui en une profonde étreinte.

Moi aussi j'avais peur de ne plus le revoir à nouveau et je le serrai fort contre moi pour chasser mes larmes que je sentais monter.

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain et son expression était grave. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait mis tant de hargne à retrouver Sasuke il y a quelques années. Il avait tant souffert de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. Et maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau son ami près de lui, il risquait de le perdre, encore une fois.

Nous nous dépêchions d'arriver au palais où les gardes nous conduisirent dans la salle du conseil. Là, Tsunade-sama nous attendait, l'air grave, accoudée à la table, les doigts croisés. Autour d'elle se trouve les sages du conseil. Tous sont froids et tendus.

Je vois leurs regards se fixer sur Sasuke sans pouvoir deviner quelles sont leurs pensées.

Sasuke Uchiha, commença Tsunade sans introduction. Nous nous sommes réunis longtemps pour décider de ton sort. La situation est délicate, nous l'admettons. Jamais un… criminel de ton rang n'est revenu demander de récupérer sa place dans le village où il a commis les pires atrocités.

Je vois Sasuke qui baisse les yeux, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Nous avons conscience que tu n'as pas souvenir de tes actes.

Hum hum…

Oui euh… une partie d'entre-nous en est convaincue. Néanmoins nous connaissons l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Nous savons de quoi tu es capable. Nous en avons fait les frais… En admettant que tu ne te souviennes de rien et que tu es revenu ici avec de bonnes intentions, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas imposer ça aux habitants.

Sasuke reçu cette dernière phrase comme un choc. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que tout espoir s'envolait.

Nous ne pouvons mettre en danger ces gens qui ont déjà tant souffert. De plus, ils n'accepteront jamais de te voir revenir, Sasuke. Je suis désolée mais compte tenu de ça…

Je promets de rester cacher des habitants ! Je ne leur veux aucun mal ! Ils sont… ma famille ! Je resterai à l'écart, je le promets ! S'emporta le ninja aux cheveux noirs.

Sasuke… soupira Tsunade. Tu as tout oublié. Tu ne te souviens pas de la noirceur de ton âme et des actes horribles que tu as perpétrés. Néanmoins, imagine que demain tu te souviennes de tout. Imagine que tu retrouves à nouveau ces sentiments sombres en toi… Imagine que tu décides à nouveau de tous nous anéantir ? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Il y a trop d'incertitudes, trop de danger. Notre rôle est de protéger ce village et nous ne pouvons pas le garantir en te gardant ici, même caché.

Tsunade marqua une pose pour observer la réaction de Sasuke, face contre les sages de Konoha. Celui-ci était résigné.

Tu es donc banni de Konoha à vie. Jamais tu ne devras revenir ici sous peine d'être poursuivi et exécuté sans sommation. Est-ce que tu as compris, Sasuke ?

Le condamné hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Gardes, reconduisez-le aux portes du village et veillez à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Tsunade-sama ! Permettez-nous au moins de le raccompagner comme il se doit. Laissez Naruto et moi nous en occuper ! L'implorais-je.

L'Hokage du village réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça en fermant les yeux.

Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. Je comprends votre désir de vous charger de cette tâche.

Naruto et Sasuke se tournent vers moi et tous, nous étions tristes de l'issu du conseil. Nous sortions lentement et nous dirigions hors du palais, aveuglés par la lumière éblouissante du soleil.

Merci mes amis, souffla Sasuke. Merci pour tout… Je sais ce que je vous ai fait endurer et je le regrette. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai fait toutes ces atrocités. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un autre. Je _sais_ que je suis incapable de faire tout ça !

Sasuke était bouleversé. Il se retenait de laisser son chagrin exploser. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher nos derniers instants ensemble.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin en silence. Quand j'aperçu au loin la porte du village, je pris la main de Sasuke dans la mienne. Il tourna son visage caché sous une capuche vers moi et je vis ses prunelles noires brillantes.

Une fois les portes franchies nous continuâmes de marcher jusqu'à nous tenir hors de vue des gardes.

Là Sasuke retira sa capuche et nous formâmes un cercle tous les 3, les mains jointes. On passa un temps indéfinissable à nous regarder les uns les autres, à essayer de capter le plus possible de sensations de ce dernier moment.

Puis Sasuke lâcha nos mains et mon cœur manqua un battement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte déjà. Mais il se tourna vers moi et m'attira contre-lui.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je me retrouvais tout contre-lui. Mais là je le serrai contre moi le plus fort possible en laissant mes larmes couler sans pudeur. Je m'accrochais désespérément à son manteau, mon corps tremblant de mes sanglots retenus.

Bien trop vite à mon goût il se détacha de moi, essuya mes larmes et déposa un baiser chaud sur mon front. Ce geste m'électrisa. Le souvenir de la veille revint à ma mémoire. Il m'avait embrassée comme ça sur le front en me disant qu'il m'attendrait. Je serai alors ses mains dans les miennes comme pour lui dire qu'on sera toujours ensemble.

Puis il se tourna vers Naruto et s'approcha de lui.

Laisse tomber Sasuke, lança notre ami ce qui l'arrêta dans son élan.

Sasuke le regarda tristement en pensant que son meilleur ami ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir.

Je pars avec toi, ajouta le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Nous reçûmes la nouvelle comme un électrochoc.

Ne dis pas de bêtises Naruto… Konoha est ta famille et tu ne peux pas les abandonner pour moi. Vivre en paria n'est pas enviable tu sais. Ne pas avoir de _maison_ où rentrer le soir est encore pire.

Ça m'est égal, je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Tu es mon plus cher ami et je te retrouve enfin ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS PARTIR SEUL !

Naruto ! Criais-je. Et moi alors ? Je vais donc vous perdre tous les deux ?

Je les regardais telle une démente, les yeux rouges et les joues trempées de larmes. Mes mains et mes jambes tremblaient. Je refusais de les perdre tous les eux. Il n'en était pas question.

Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, je reviendrai de temps en temps, me rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais… Tu vas partir comme ça ? Sans dire au revoir à personne ? demandais-je tristement.

Oh… Hinata… se rappela-t-il et son visage s'assombrit. Je suis désolé. Sakura, dis-leur à tous que je suis désolé.

Non… Naruto ! M'écriais-je en me jetant sur lui. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne me laisse pas toi aussi !

J'avais du mal à parler tant mes sanglots étaient violents.

Naruto m'enlaça tendrement en caressant mes cheveux, comme on calmerait un enfant. Il me chuchota à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes, me disant qu'il reviendrait, qu'on allait se revoir.

Puis il se sépara de moi avec son doux sourire enfantin et se mit à côté de Sasuke. Mes deux amis me regardèrent une dernière fois puis se retournèrent pour partir au loin.

Je ne cherchais pas à les retenir plus. Que pouvais-je dire de plus ?

Quand allais-je les revoir ?

Je revoyais des images de Naruto. On se voyait presque quotidiennement. Maintenant, je ne savais pas quand j'allais revoir son visage angélique. Son sourire… c'est son sourire qui me manquera le plus.

Ensuite mon esprit divagua vers Sasuke. Son doux visage, ses yeux perçants, ses cheveux noirs et en mèches éparses… Il m'avait manqué et son absence est maintenant encore plus cruelle. J'entendais à nouveau sa promesse de m'attendre. Mais jusqu'à quand ?


	12. Naruto, ne me quitte pas

Bonjour à tous !!

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre qui ébranle quelque peu l'histoire établie de base, mais je n'en dit pas plus.

Kashira merci pour ta review. Je suis flattée de voir que même si tu n'aimes pas les fic parlant d'amour tu as tout de même apprécié celle-ci ^^

PrincessMimiko Et oui voilà un couple bien original ça c'est sûr. Il est clair que ça ne va pas être de tout repos entre eux et surtout dans le chapitre 13 que j'ai en tête ;)

Raziel363 Merci pour ton comm, j'apprécie beaucoup. En effet je n'ai pas beaucoup de comm, enfin en tout cas par rapport au début :p Du coup je me creuse la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui cloche ou ce qui plaît moins mais sans grand succès. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce chapitre va être reçu d'ailleurs.

Shikamaru est aussi un de mes personnages préférés. Je vois souvent les gens penser qu'il est misogyne et ça m'agace parce que je trouve que ce n'est pas ça du tout. C'est un personnage qui aime la simplicité et il fuit tout ce qui peut l'ennuyer. Les filles étant souvent compliquées (et oui j'en suis une mais j'assume ce cliché) il les fuit aussi, mais il ne les déteste pas le moins du monde !

Bref, pour la suite, tant que j'ai des idées en tête je continuerai cette fic, comm ou sans comm :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

*********************

Chapitre 12 : Naruto, ne me quitte pas

« Sasuke »

« Naruto »

Les larmes continuent de perler sur mon visage. Mon cerveau est envahit d'une langueur étouffante qui l'empêche de fonctionner correctement.

Je ne cesse de répéter le nom de mes chers amis sans espoir que ça les fasse revenir.

Je me suis considérablement rapprochée de Sasuke depuis son retour et je suis atterrée qu'il doive déjà me quitter mais c'est le départ de Naruto qui me fait le plus mal.

Naruto était mon pilier. Il est de loin la personne qui m'est la plus chère. Depuis quelques années on s'est beaucoup rapproché avec les dures épreuves qu'on a traversées. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que l'on se voit ou que l'on s'appelle.

Avec lui la vie est si simple ! Quand je vais mal, il me suffit d'aller le voir et son sourire me fait oublier mes tracas.

Quand je me sens perdue, quand je ne sais plus où je vais, il me suffit de voir agir Naruto et je me souviens que le monde est toujours là. Avec lui je me souviens de ce qui est important dans la vie, de ce en quoi je crois et je reprends pied.

Sa joie de vivre et ses bêtises infantiles me font rire et me permets d'oublier toute cette pression.

Et puis il a cette force de caractère inépuisable, cette volonté d'atteindre son but qui me pousse à atteindre également mes objectifs.

Avec le départ de Naruto, je me sens comme un enfant qui s'est perdu parmi une foule d'inconnus. Oui, c'est ça ! Comme un enfant perdu. Comme un bébé qui se réveille la nuit et voit qu'il n'est entouré que d'obscurité. Alors le bébé crie aussi fort qu'il le peut jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume et que sa mère vienne le bercer tendrement. Il continue encore un peu à crier comme pour exprimer sa colère et surtout sa peine face à cet abandon. Et puis finalement il se calme et se rendort.

Voilà comment je me sens maintenant…

Une fois la disparition de mon pilier assimilée par mon cerveau, celui-ci se remet à fonctionner contre ma volonté, par habitude. Je me rappelle alors tous ceux qui vont être atterrés par le départ de Naruto et je me souviens que c'est à moi que revient la tâche de l'annoncer à tous.

La première personne que je dois avertir est Godaïme mais… je ne peux refouler une irrésistible envie d'aller en parler avec Ino. Elle est ma plus vieille amie et donc mon deuxième pilier. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je me dirige vers chez elle.

Heureusement, celle-ci se trouve être seule chez elle. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle soit avec Kiba car j'avais besoin de son réconfort.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement Sakura ? Me demande-t-elle sans autre préambule.

Et bien… Pour tout te dire… Naruto est parti et… »

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase que les sanglots remontent à toute vitesse. Ino se précipite pour me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer doucement.

« Explique-moi enfin. Que veux-tu dire par là ? Pourquoi Naruto est parti ?

Il ne reviendra pas, Ino ! Tu comprends ?

Mais pourquoi ça ? Explique-moi Sakura, je ne comprends rien ! »

Mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Personne n'est au courant pour le retour et le bannissement de Sasuke hormis quelques privilégiés. Je suis trop fatiguée pour trouver un mensonge alors je décide de ne dire que le nécessaire.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais il a décidé de quitter Konoha. On vient de se dire au revoir. Oh Naruto… » Soupirais-je avant de me remettre à sangloter.

Bizarrement, Ino ne me questionne pas plus et me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je laisse mon chagrin se déverser sur son épaule un bon moment jusqu'à ce que mon torrent de larmes se tarisse.

« Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Oui… Merci, Ino.

De rien, c'est fait pour ça les amis, dit-elle en souriant. Tu l'aimes si fort que ça ton Naruto ?

Oui, C'est mon plus cher ami.

Non Sakura, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es amoureuse de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je restais interdite, bouche bée, paralysée. Amoureuse… de Naruto ? Bon ok j'adore Naruto, je veux bien l'admettre. J'adore passer du temps avec lui, j'adore l'entendre rire, j'adore être à côté de lui, j'adore voir son visage s'illuminer d'un grand sourire angélique mais…

« Voyons Sakura, ne fais pas cette tête ! Personnellement, je pensais que vous finiriez ensemble. C'était évident ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai été si choquée d'apprendre que tu sortais avec Shikamaru. Pour moi, Naruto est ton âme sœur.

Mon… âme sœur ? Mais… non… Naruto est important pour moi… mais c'est juste un ami !

En es-tu sûre, Sakura Haruno ? »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Evidemment que j'en étais sûre ! Naruto m'est précieux, c'est certain, mais pas de cette manière là. Ino affichait un air satisfait. Elle pensait vraiment que Naruto et moi nous finirions ensemble ? C'est absurde voyons.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Ino. Naruto et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Tant mieux pour Hinata alors. Ah mais j'y pense… Si Naruto est parti alors il l'a abandonnée alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre ensemble… Oh la pauvre ! Elle va être effondrée !

Quoi ? Naruto et Hinata sont ensemble ? Je ne savais pas…

Serais-tu… jalouse ?

Mais non enfin ! Je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Naruto ! M'emportais-je.

Ok alors tu es donc amoureuse de Shikamaru, n'est-ce pas ? »

Que répondre ? Il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Mon cœur ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Il y a 1 semaine encore je ne voyais Shikamaru que comme un collègue de travail, un bon camarade tout au plus. Il y a 2 jours encore Shikamaru est devenu mon petit ami et j'éprouvais beaucoup de sentiments pour lui. Mais ensuite Sasuke est revenu et j'avoue que… ça m'a quelque peu chamboulée. Et maintenant son départ m'a déchiré le cœur et celui de Naruto m'a encore plus atterrée. Et voilà qu'Ino me parle d'amour avec Naruto !

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto…

Ces trois visages tournaient dans ma tête. Je les voyais me sourire et m'appeler. Je voulais tous les rejoindre. Je voulais tous les serrer contre moi.

J'éprouve en même temps un sentiment de honte. Je sors avec un homme extraordinaire qui compte beaucoup pour moi mais je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas seul dans mon cœur. Je me sens ignoble. Pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il endurer ça ? Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de Shikamaru ?

« Naruto ou Shikamaru ? Il faut que tu choisisses ! me sermona Ino.

Je n'ai pas à choisir Ino ! J'aime Naruto comme un ami et je sors avec Shikamaru que j'adore !

Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui.

Si ! J'éprouve de sentiments forts pour lui mais c'est récent et il s'est passé beaucoup de choses alors forcément, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Bon écoute, je dois y aller Ino, il faut que j'aille prévenir Tsunade-sama maintenant, coupais-je en me levant pour partir. Je te remercie pour ton épaule réconfortante. On se voit demain ok ?

D'accord Sakura. De mon côté je vais aller prévenir Hinata et ça ne va pas être facile. »

***************************

Une fois Sakura partit, Ino quitta également son domicile pour se diriger vers le logement d'Hinata, dans la maison familiale.

Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit son amie aux cheveux roses et à son attitude. Elle était certaine que même si Sakura n'en avait pas conscience, qu'elle aimait profondément Naruto et pas simplement que comme un ami. Peut être que le départ soudain de celui-ci va le lui faire réaliser.

D'un côté Ino serait contente que Sakura se mette avec Naruto car elle trouvait qu'ils allaient particulièrement bien ensemble. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'Hinata et Shikamaru souffre. A la rigueur, elle savait que Shikamaru s'en remettrait mais pas Hinata.

Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que cette dernière était amoureuse de Naruto et leur relation venait à peine d'évoluer.

De plus, la jeune kunoichi blonde se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu pousser Naruto à partir. Devait-il subir un entrainement particulier sous la menace d'une attaque imminente ? Mais avec qui dans ce cas là ? Et puis elle aurait été avertie ainsi que les autres ninjas si une menace pesait sur Konoha.

Pourquoi Naruto est-il partit ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête quand elle arriva chez Hinata. Cette dernière avait également l'air soucieuse remarqua Ino quand elle entra chez la kunoichi aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Ça ne va pas Hinata ?

Si euh… En fait pas trop non…

Raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse voyons, insista Ino.

Et bien, c'est Naruto…

Quelle coïncidence ! Mais continue s'il te plaît.

C'est bête en fait, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Je pensais que c'était lui qui arrivait là, en fait. »

Ino réalisait que ça n'allait pas être facile du tout de lui dire. Elle voyait les grands yeux laiteux d'Hinata voilés par le doute et ses doigts se trituraient nerveusement. La pauvre…

Ino regrettait d'être celle qui devait lui apprendre que son cher Naruto était parti, sans un mot, pas même pour elle. Naruto était-il vraiment amoureux d'Hinata d'ailleurs ? Il avait toujours aimé Sakura de son côté.

Quand ils étaient à l'académie des ninjas puis dans la même équipe il n'en s'en cachait pas. C'est vrai que depuis son absence de trois ans quand il est partit s'entrainer avec Jiraya-sama, il n'a plus montré ses sentiments pour Sakura, mais Ino savait fort bien qu'ils existaient toujours quelque part. Elle l'avait questionné à ce sujet mais celui-ci avait nié. Pourtant elle trouvait son regard explicite, il l'aimait mais était résigné à ne jamais être plus que son ami.

« Tu sais Ino, je n'étais jamais sortie avec personne et je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur d'être trop collante ou qu'il croit que je le délaisse au contraire. C'est difficile de savoir comment me comporter avec lui maintenant. Est-ce que je dois l'appeler ou aller chez lui ? Est-ce que je dois attendre qu'il vienne ? Ma tête va exploser avec toutes ces questions. Et puis est-ce que je dois le dire à mon père ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'appréciera pas… Je devrais le lui cacher alors ? C'est vraiment difficile. »

Hinata était une vraie pile électrique. Elle faisait les 100 mètres et ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Elle ne se doutait pas une minute de la tournure qu'avait prise la situation et elle se baignait corps et âme dans sa relation avec Naruto… si elle existait encore.

Ino fût prise de pitié pour cette jolie jeune fille qui avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle chérissait tant depuis des années, depuis sa plus tendre enfance en fait, et qui n'avait pu en profiter qu'un court instant avant de le perdre. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus questionnée Sakura car elle se rendait compte du peu d'information qu'elle avait obtenu et surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune raison à lui fournir quant au départ de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Mais à quoi tu penses Ino ? Tu as l'air soucieuse toi aussi… Des soucis avec Kiba ?, la questionna Hinata.

Non… Hinata écoute, j'ai une nouvelle difficile à t'apprendre. » Ino avait choisi de ne pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps et d'être directe.

Tu m'inquiètes…

Je sais. En fait, je viens de voir Sakura à l'instant et elle m'a appris une mauvaise nouvelle. » Ino avait de plus en plus de mal à dévoiler ce qu'elle devait révéler à son amie mais elle se contraignit à être courageuse et à continuer. « Elle vient de dire au revoir à Naruto, il a du quitter le village. Définitivement si j'ai bien compris. »

Le visage d'Hinata se transforma en un masque d'horreur comme si Ino venait de la frapper. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et ses lèvres tremblèrent nerveusement.

« Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Oh non Hinata ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ecoute, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre et surtout que je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti, mais Sakura m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me le dire. Pour moi c'est en rapport avec une mission j'imagine.

Pourquoi ? Il… Il… Il aurait pu venir… me le dire ! »

Ino n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle n'avait aucune information et elle supposait juste que Naruto n'avait pas pu.

A l'instar de Sakura tout à l'heure, elle ne put que prêter son épaule pour assécher les larmes de son amie. Mais cette fois elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était trop dur de voir tant de peine, tant de souffrance en si peu de temps.

Deux de ses amies effondrées, deux de ses amies blessées. Naruto, qu'as-tu donc fait ?

*********************

Et oui je sais, j'ai mis du piquant avec le retour de Sasuke et maintenant je sème le doute avec Naruto !

Je dois vous avouer que dernièrement j'ai beaucoup recherché de fanart sur Naruto et surtout de fanart d'amour, de baiser, etc… Ils m'inspirent pour faire évoluer mon histoire.

Et en fait, j'en ai surtout trouvé de très beaux avec Naruto et Sakura. Je les ai trouvé tellement beaux que j'ai pas pu résister à mettre Naruto dans le cœur de Sakura. Va-t-elle prendre conscience de sentiments pour lui ? J'hésite encore…

Je vous préviens, je n'ai aucune idée de comment tout ça se finira XD

Je ne sais pas si je vais laisser Sakura avec Shikamaru, ou si je vais la mettre avec Sasuke ou même Naruto.

Ça fait 2 jours que je me pose sincèrement la question… De plus le couple Shikamaru x Sakura est très peu repris, j'ai vu qu'un ou deux fanart dessus alors ça ne me motive pas pour les laisser absolument ensemble.


	13. Attendez moi !

Bonjour à tous !!

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un big rebondissement ! J'espère vous tenir en haleine avec ça :p

Marion coucou, merci pour ta review ^^ oui c'est vrai que les autres fics traitent beaucoup des couples « classiques » ou alors de couples yaoi. C'est vrai qu'en ça, ma fic fait plus originale. Je garde ta suggestion au chaud ;)

Kashira Hello ^^ hihihi merci pour ta suggestion à toi aussi. J'ai bien envie de te révéler la suite mais ce serait un peu gâcher la surprise :p

Et merci pour ton compliment ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des comm ^^

*********************

Chapitre 13 : Attendez-moi !

« Tsunade-sama, merci de me recevoir.

- Tu es bien formelle Sakura, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec Sasuke ?

- Non, pas du tout. Enfin, si puisque c'est lié. Enfin…

- Expliques-toi Sakura, viens-en aux faits.

- Oui. Naruto est parti avec Sasuke…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impensable ! Pourquoi nous a-t-il fait ça ?

- Hokage-sama, sans vouloir vous blâmer, le village a décidé d'exclure le meilleur ami de Naruto, celui-là même qu'il a recherché toute sa vie pour le ramener ici, chez lui. »

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de Tsunade et je m'en voulu d'avoir été si dure mais c'était pourtant la triste vérité. Naruto a attendu ce moment toute sa vie et maintenant le village le lui retirait. A bien y réfléchir, son départ était prévisible.

« Tu as raison Sakura. J'aurais du voir plus loin que les arguments politiques du conseil. J'ai essayé de les convaincre tu sais… Mais Shikamaru nous a bien montré que la population n'accepterait pas le retour de Sasuke.

- Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que… Shikamaru est intervenu ? »

Pourquoi Tsunade parlait de Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire ? Mille questions envahissaient ma tête.

« Oui, Shikamaru nous a dit qu'il avait vu Sasuke chez toi et sa réaction quelque peu… explosive nous a montré que le village n'était pas prêt à accepter Sasuke. »

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Shikamaru avait causé le départ de Sasuke. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Je sentais monter en moi monter une colère incontrôlable. « Shikamaru, tu as intérêt à trouver une bonne explication. »

Je coupais court à la discussion avec Tsunade n'étant plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette trahison de la part de mon… petit copain, et m'en allais presque en courant jusqu'à l'appartement de Shikamaru.

Arrivée devant la porte de son domicile, je me contrôlais juste assez pour tambouriner celle-ci sans l'exploser.

« Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ! Ça va pas de déranger les gens comme ça… Oh Sakura-chan, c'est toi ? Ya quelque chose qui va pas ? »

Et zut, ce fût Choji qui m'ouvrit la porte. Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse pour pouvoir copieusement insulter son colocataire.

« Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que Shikamaru est là ?

- Oui, je suis là, répondit Shikamaru qui est apparu à la porte ayant entendu mon prénom.

- Peut-on se parler seul à seul ? Demandais-je sèchement sans tenter de masquer ma fureur.

- Euh… justement je devais… euh… je vais y aller. » Baragouina Choji avant de filer dehors.

Je restais un moment encore plantée devant la porte, les poings serrés et le visage crispé. Shikamaru savait qu'il allait subir ma colère mais ne laissait transparaître qu'une moue boudeuse.

« Ok tu m'en veux. Entre, on va en parler calmement, m'invita-t-il.

- Calmement… calmement ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça Shikamaru ! Hurlais-je en entrant chez lui après avoir claqué la porte derrière moi.

- Ok alors maintenant veux-tu bien me dire ce que j'ai fait ? Continua-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

- Ah parce que tu as le culot de me demander ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne vois pas du tout de quoi je veux parler ?

- Arrête de hurler Sakura, on peut parler en adulte, non ? »

Je retrouvais là le Shikamaru de mon enfance, le boudeur, celui qui ne veut pas prendre parti car il ne veut pas d'ennui, celui qui est agaçant de passivité. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que la contrariété de se faire engueuler et d'entendre des cris au lieu du calme.

Cette constatation m'agaça encore plus et je l'agrippais au col l'air menaçant.

« Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas été voir Tsunade-sama et les sages du conseil pour les influencer dans leur choix concernant Sasuke ?

- Ah… tu parles de ça… dit-il avant de soupirer longuement.

- Oui j'te parle de ça !!! A cause de toi ils l'ont banni ! Et à cause de ça Naruto est parti avec lui ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça Shikamaru ? Pourquoi tu me les as enlevés ! »

La colère eu l'indésirable effet de faire jaillir à nouveau mes larmes. Plus que jamais je me sentais seule et abandonnée. Sasuke était banni, Naruto avait quitté le village et Shikamaru me trahissait. Pourquoi me retrouvais-je aussi seule ?

« Sakura, je ne voulais pas que Naruto s'en aille…

- Mais tu voulais que Sasuke parte, _lui_ ! »

Shikamaru baissa les yeux ne tenant plus mon regard accusateur. Oui, il voulait faire partir Sasuke, je n'en revenais pas.

« Il est un ennemi de Konoha. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour protéger le village, se justifia le jounin à la queue de cheval.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il n'était plus un danger. Tu l'as vu à l'œuvre en plus ! Tu l'as agressé et il n'a pas cherché à t'attaquer en retour, _lui_ ! Et après tu viens me dire qu'il représente un danger pour le village ? »

Shikamaru était nerveux maintenant. Il n'était pas très doué pour les disputes apparemment. Il ne savait pas comment résoudre celle-là.

« Ecoute Sakura, je n'ai fait que rappeler au conseil ce que Sasuke représentait pour les habitants de Konoha et ce dont il a été capable. Ça les a convaincus apparemment mais il est évident qu'ils auraient pris la même décision sans mon intervention.

- On ne le saura jamais Shikamaru… Et si tu étais convaincu de l'issu des débats alors pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? »

Une fois encore Shikamaru ne savait quoi répondre et était gêné. Il n'osait même plus croiser mon regard et sentait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette partie.

« Je suis allé leur parler pour… pour leur donner le témoignage d'un habitant, c'est tout. Pour qu'ils voient comment les autres vont réagir s'ils décidaient de garder Sasuke.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Shikamaru, répliquais-je sèchement. Je répète : si tu étais convaincu de la décision finale du conseil alors pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?

- Parce que… Parce que j'ai voulu en être certain. Je ne laisse pas la place au doute, Sakura, réagit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, reprenant un peu confiance en lui.

- Et pourquoi voulais-tu en être certain alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait à toi exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre Sakura. Il a fait du mal à tout le village et il aurait pu recommencer.

- C'était ça tes motivations, monsieur le chevalier ? Bravo, tu as sauvé le village, félicitations ! Ironisais-je. N'espère plus me revoir Shikamaru Nara, terminais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non ! » Lâcha-t-il dans un ultime souffle avant de me retenir le bras.

Je sentais la pression de sa poigne sur ma peau et j'essayais de m'en dégager brutalement, alors il m'emprisonna les bras d'une étreinte, fixant mon dos à son torse musclé.

« Lâche-moi !

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, Sakura…

- Il fallait y penser avant alors.

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait… »

J'étais interloquée, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire.

« Explique-toi.

- Avec le retour de Sasuke… j'avais des chances de te perdre. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Ainsi donc j'avais perdu mes amis pour ça ?

J'étais à la fois déçue et en colère. Je trouvais tout cela injuste et le responsable était Shikamaru. Pour moi, pour me garder il a décidé de me retirer mes amis…

Il me dégoutait. Je ne supportais plus sa présence.

Je voulais l'insulter, hurler, pleurer mais surtout je voulais être loin de lui. Alors je me dégageais de son étreinte et m'enfuis à toute jambe vers mon appartement. Je rassemblais quelques affaires en hâte et gagnais la sortie du village, celle-là même où j'avais vu partir mes amis.

« Attendez-moi, Sasuke, Naruto ! » Criais-je en mon fort intérieur.

***************************

Au même instant, les deux jeunes hommes tant chéri de Sakura étaient toujours en chemin. Ils s'étaient tous deux procurés un long manteau qui leur fut d'une grande utilité contre les bourrasques de sable…


	14. Rien ne se passe comme prévu

Bonjour à tous !!

**Eruruu** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'apprécie ton honnêteté à propos du caractère de Shikamaru et je comprends ton point de vu. C'est pas toujours évident pour moi de faire comprendre à mes chers lecteurs ce que pensent les personnages et surtout de faire comprendre comment _je_ vois les personnages. Donc je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait réagir comme ça Shikamaru.

Déjà il faut se rappeler que dans ma fic, les persos ont la vingtaine, donc évidemment j'essaye de conserver leurs traits de caractère au mieux mais ils ont grandi, ils ont mûri. Ensuite, une nouveauté est arrivée pour Shikamaru : il est amoureux, inconditionnellement amoureux. Je pense que quand on tombe amoureux, on fait des choses qu'on n'aurait pas fait avant, on change tous à ce moment là.

Shikamaru s'est senti en danger surtout qu'il a découvert Sasuke chez son aimée alors qu'elle était en petite tenue. Sakura a ensuite pris la défense de Sasuke et elle avait donc renvoyé Shikamaru chez lui. Ça a de quoi le faire cogiter et réagir. Alors il a joué d'influence pour écarter ce danger. Vu qu'il est très intelligent, je pense qu'essayer d'influencer les conseillers sonne plutôt juste.

Quant à leur dispute j'ai justement essayé de respecter son caractère « jemenfoutiste » en ne le faisant pas s'énerver et en lui prêtant cette moue boudeuse qu'on aime tous. Seulement, au moment où il sent qu'il perd Sakura, là il réagi en lui disant la vérité. Ça, je pense que c'est une chose que n'importe qui vraiment amoureux ferait dans cette situation. Il a essayé de lui dire « j'ai fait ça pour toi, parce que je t'aime ».

J'espère avoir mieux montré comment je perçois shikamaru et ne pas avoir trop dénaturé le personnage. Justement, je comptais creuser un peu plus sa réaction et ses pensées dans les prochains chapitres et je me rends maintenant compte que je me suis trop basée sur Sakura en délaissant Shikamaru. Promis je vais me rattraper là tout de suite ;)

En attendant, n'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions comme ça car c'est difficile de savoir si je vais droit au mur, si les lecteurs comprennent ou pas, si l'histoire se tient ou non… Je n'ai que mon point de vu…

**Arckange** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer. Ça fait aussi plaisir les compliments ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;)

Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des comm, même si c'est des critiques car ça peut me permettre de m'améliorer. Dites-moi comment vous percevez l'histoire et les personnages et vos impressions face à tout ça.

*********************

Chapitre 14 : Rien ne se passe comme prévu

Shikamaru laissa partir la tornade aux cheveux rose tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la rattraper.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse et il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Une part de lui avait envi de lui courir après et de lui demander pardon mais une autre partie de lui considérait que Sakura exagérait la situation et que c'était peut être du à des sentiments pour Sasuke.

A cette pensée, il serra les dents et referma la porte en la faisant claquer.

Une petite voix qu'il s'efforçait de faire taire lui chuchota un « je te l'avais bien dit, les filles n'apportent que des problèmes ! »

« Oui, c'est bien vrai » admit-il. « Je n'aurais pas du me laisser avoir par ses sentiments idiots et ma vie serait bien plus simple, comme avant. »

Une autre petite voix lui souffla alors : « Mais tu serais encore seul alors et tu n'aurais pas connu tous ces moments de bonheur avec la fille que tu aimes ».

Il serra les poings de rage en admettant encore une fois que c'était vrai. Il repensa alors à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Sakura.

Il revit alors la belle kunoichi aux cheveux rose assise à côté de lui dans l'herbe alors qu'il faisait sa sieste. Ce jour là bizarrement il avait pensé « Elle est si jolie » et il avait eu l'impression de la voir pour la première fois alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Il se souvenait de ce doux et merveilleux moment passé avec elle en silence tandis que le soleil caressait leur peau. Il s'était senti tellement à l'aise avec elle qu'il n'avait plus eu envie de la quitter.

Il repensa à la soirée suivante où il frappa à la porte de la belle. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que c'était stupide de sa part et qu'il ferait mieux de passer une soirée tranquille avec Choji, sans stress. Mais il avait envie de prolonger ce moment avec Sakura et… de vérifier ce qu'était ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. Il était nerveux et gêné mais c'était tellement bon de sentir cette chaleur en lui, son cœur battant la chamade.

Puis il repensa au moment où elle l'enlaça pour la première fois. Il se demanda longtemps s'il était en train de rêver ou non avant de la serrer contre lui à son tour. Ensuite tout s'était enchainé avec une telle facilité que ç'en était déconcertant. Il n'avait plus eu aucun doute et l'avait embrassée comme si c'était naturel, comme si c'était évident.

A ce souvenir son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Son envie d'aller la retrouver pour lui demander pardon, pour la reconquérir se fit plus forte encore. Il se prit le visage dans ses mains tout en réfléchissant aux différentes solutions.

Il ne se voyait vraiment pas aller l'implorer de lui pardonner, il avait son honneur. Après tout, il avait fait tout ça pour eux deux.

Et pourquoi ça l'avait tant bouleversée d'ailleurs ? Est-elle _encore_ amoureuse de ce type ?! La colère revint au galop. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était trop beau pour être gâché de cette manière. Et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être le seul à s'impliquer à fond dans cette relation. Depuis le retour de Sasuke elle était distante avec lui, ils ne se voyaient presque plus. Pourquoi c'était à lui de faire encore le premier pas ? Lui qui ne demandait qu'une vie simple et tranquille pourtant.

A ce moment là il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il espéra un instant que c'était Sakura avant de voir Choji apparaître dans l'encadrement. Il se morigéna d'avoir eu une idée si stupide car Sakura n'avait pas la clef de chez lui. Décidément, les sentiments qu'il a sont un obstacle à son intelligence…

« Je ne vais pas te demander si tu vas bien car la réponse est évidente, déclara Choji sans introduction. Que s'est-il passé ? Si tu veux m'en parler bien sûr…

- Non, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. »

Choji respecta le silence de son ami et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre d'avoir répondu si sèchement.

Choji s'attela ensuite à préparer un repas qui semblait être plus que copieux. L'heure du dîner approchait en effet mais Shikamaru n'avait pas d'appétit. Néanmoins, une fois à table, la bonne odeur des ramens entièrement préparés par son colocataire lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Il s'étonna lui-même en reposant son bol complètement vide. Choji était assurément un très bon cuisinier même s'il faisait rarement des plats aussi élaboré. Cette attention particulière toucha le jeune homme à la queue de cheval qui culpabilisait encore plus d'avoir envoyé paître son ami.

« Ça va toujours mieux après un bon repas, n'est-ce pas, Shikamaru ? Lança Choji, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- Je dois l'admettre, oui. Merci et… désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux en discuter maintenant ?

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais… Commença Shikamaru après un laps de temps. En fait, Sakura a appris que j'avais fait… un truc… dans son dos.

- Ne me dit pas que t'as été flirter avec Ino encore !

- Baka ! Ça va pas la tête ? Et puis je t'ai dit qu'elle était avec Kiba maintenant.

- Bon, alors c'est quoi ce « truc » ?

- C'est difficile à t'expliquer vu qu'il y a des aspects de l'histoire qui doivent être tenus _secrets_.

- Bon alors dis-moi ce que tu peux me dire ? Demanda simplement Choji ayant compris que le secret concernait le travail et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien là-dessus.

- Et bien… un évènement est survenu qui a éloigné Sakura de moi et j'ai fais un sorte d'écarter cette… gêne. Elle vient d'apprendre que j'y étais pour quelque chose et m'en veut à mort, déclara-t-il en grimaçant.

- Hum… C'est difficile de juger sans en savoir plus mais vu comment tu m'as présenté les choses c'est que tu te considères toi-même comme le fautif. Comme ce n'est pas ton genre de te blâmer sans raison c'est que t'as vraiment du faire un truc pas cool. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions Shikamaru, tu dois aller t'excuser auprès de Sakura. »

Shikamaru médita un moment les conclusions de Choji en réalisant qu'en effet, il se sentait coupable. Sa réaction avait été stupide et cette idée lui donna honte.

En effet, si Sasuke avait été véritablement un danger pour lui c'est que Sakura l'aimait vraiment lui et donc ça ne servait à rien de vouloir la garder à tout prix. Or, si elle aimait vraiment Shikamaru, alors qu'importe que Sasuke reste à Konoha, elle serait restée avec lui.

Cette logique était d'une évidence déconcertante et Shikamaru s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme un amant jaloux et possessif. Il aurait du avoir confiance en l'amour de sa belle, quitte à la perdre en cas contraire. Il vaut mieux perdre celle qu'on aime que de vivre dans un mensonge. Pourquoi vouloir croire à tout prix aux sentiments de l'autre s'ils ne sont pas réels ?

De plus, il comprenait qu'aux yeux de Sakura il ne lui avait pas fait _confiance_. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi impulsivement au point de ne pas avoir écouté la raison.

L'amour est aveugle paraît-il. Mais il rend idiot aussi, pensa Shikamaru en grimaçant à nouveau.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. Les filles et l'amour ne sont qu'une source de problèmes ennuyeux » chuchota la petite voix à son oreille. « Oh, la ferme » Rétorqua Shikamaru.

« Ouais… T'as raison Choji. J'ai été un imbécile. Merci pour tes conseils, je vais aller faire ce que je dois faire. » Déclara-t-il en se levant, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée comme un enfant qui se serait fait réprimandé.

« Ahlala… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait sans moi celui là ! Lui qui est si malin d'habitude est un parfait idiot en amour apparemment… » Railla Choji en se resservant un peu de nourriture.

Shikamaru alla directement chez Sakura mais n'y trouva qu'un appartement vide. Il passa voir Ino, se doutant que la jolie kunoichi était allée se consoler dans les bras de son amie mais elle ne l'avait pas vu ce soir là.

La nervosité commença à gagner le jeune ninja qui passa voir chacun de ses amis et des endroits où il pourrait retrouver Sakura. La nuit était noire et profonde mais il continua à fouiller partout complètement paniqué.

Elle n'était nulle part. Où avait-elle pu disparaître ?

*******************

« Bonjour Naruto, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était vu. Tu as demandé à me voir personnellement ? Commença le Kazekage d'une voix égale.

- Salut Gaara, tu as l'air d'aller bien. Je suis content de te revoir. Et bien pour être direct je suis parti de Konoha, déclara Naruto en remarquant les sourcils du rouquin se lever par la surprise de cette nouvelle. En fait, un de mes amis est revenu à Konoha mais… son retour n'a pas été accepté et il a été banni.

- Banni… Mais qui est cet ami pour se voir bannir d'un village aussi tolérant que Konoha ?

- Bah… c'est bien ça le problème. Il s'agit de Sasuke en fait.

- Sa-Sasuke ?! S'étonna la Kazekage qui se décomposa littéralement à cette annonce. Mais je croyais qu'il était mort ?

- Comme nous tous, Gaara. Mais non seulement il n'est pas mort mais en plus il a perdu la mémoire concernant tous les méfaits qu'il a causé. Il n'a plus aucune animosité, il n'est plus dangereux.

- Naruto, es-tu sûr de son amnésie ou bien veux-tu vraiment y croire ? Je connais ton lien si particulier avec Sasuke et je crains que tu ne te laisse duper par ton désir de le retrouver à tes côtés, rétorqua Gaara en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

- Gaara, j'en suis absolument certain. Aie confiance en moi. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne mettrais jamais mon village en danger sans être sûr de moi, déclara un Naruto plus déterminé que jamais.

- Admettons… Dit Gaara après un instant de réflexion. Mais qu'espères-tu de moi Naruto ? Que je t'appuie et que j'essaye de convaincre l'Hokage ?

- Et bien… je ne sais pas trop en fait. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que jamais la vieille ne fléchira dans sa décision. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution. Peux-tu simplement nous permettre de rester ici quelques temps ?

- Nous ? Tu veux dire que… tu es venu ici avec Sasuke Uchiha ? S'exclama le Kazekage.

- Bah oui, évidemment. Je n'allais pas le laisser seul.

- Tu as amené Sasuke Uchiha à Suna ? Dit Gaara en se levant brutalement de son siège.

- Calme-toi Gaara, je t'ai dit qu'il n'était plus dangereux. Il n'arrive même pas à croire lui-même à tout ce qu'on lui a raconté sur ce qu'il a fait.

- Tsunade hime a été très généreuse en bannissant Sasuke. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… »

Puis Gaara appela des gardes qui encerclèrent immédiatement Naruto complètement abasourdit par la réaction de Gaara. Ce dernier s'élança par la fenêtre pour atterrir sur un tapis de sable qui se déplaça vivement vers le sol, à l'entrée du palais.

Là, un jeune homme dont le visage était caché par une capuche rabattu vit descendre le Kazekage en personne, uniquement soutenu par son sable qu'il manipulait selon sa volonté, le corps dressé et tendu, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard dur fixé sur lui.

Sasuke comprit que l'idée de Naruto n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu et il dégagea son visage pour faire face à Gaara. Celui-ci tendit la main droite vers lui puis serra son poing et Sasuke se retrouva bloqué, cloué au sol par le sable.

« Sasuke Uchiha, commença le jeune rouquin. Si cette histoire d'amnésie est véridique alors tu ne te souviens pas avoir combattu et tué les miens lors de la grande bataille à Konoha. Sache qu'une partie de mes soldats ont péri par ta faute et je ne peux être aussi condescendant que l'Hokage. Tu seras donc retenu prisonnier ici, à Suna, en attendant que ton jugement ait lieu. As-tu compris ?

- Oui Kazekage-sama. Je ne tenterai pas de m'échapper, soyez sans crainte. Je vais assumer les fautes dont je n'ai pas le souvenir. Je comprends parfaitement que j'ai causé beaucoup de mal et j'accepte d'en payer le prix.

- Voilà qui est sage. »

Naruto croyait bien faire en venant demander de l'aide à Suna mais maintenant Sasuke se retrouve en prison avec pour seule issue un jugement dont le résultat est connu d'avance.


	15. Cris et désespoir

Bonjour à tous !!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup. L'ambiance est quelque peu changée et les personnages beaucoup malmenés.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

*********************

Chapitre 15 : Cris et désespoir

Un bruit assourdissant lui parvint de très loin. Sa conscience bascula doucement dans un brouillard opaque qui lui interdisait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Petit à petit le brouillard s'estompa à mesure que sa conscience s'accrochait à nouveau dans son esprit.

Quel est donc ce bruit ? D'où provient-il ? Toutes ces questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête. « Métal », oui c'était un bruit de métal qui résonne. Son esprit fit un dernier effort pour sortir de ce profond sommeil qui le retenait prisonnier et ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin.

« La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Une voix féminine. « Qui est-ce ? Où suis-je ? »

Son regard se posa sur un plafond décrépi et sale d'une pièce minuscule et terne. « Une cellule, oui je suis prisonnier c'est vrai. »

A nouveau ces bruits de ferraille lui firent froncer les sourcils et se boucher les oreilles.

« Bon tu te dépêches oui ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

Il posa les yeux sur une jeune fille blonde de l'autre côté des barreaux.

« Qui es-tu ? Réussit-il à articuler.

Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Vraiment ? »

Sasuke fit un effort et la détailla un peu plus. Ses cheveux étaient d'un doux blond lumineux coiffés en 4 queues autour de sa tête. Un regard dur et une moue renfrognée donnait du caractère aux traits fins de son visage. Enfin il vit le grand éventail qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qui était la cause de ce vacarme.

« Tu es la sœur de Gaara, non ? On s'était vu à l'examen chuunin.

Pas seulement à cet examen mais sur le champ de bataille aussi. Mais paraît-il que tu ne te souviens de rien sale chien.

Non, en effet, répondit-il calmement sans relever l'insulte.

Peut importe. Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement ! » Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents avant de filer.

Sa cellule n'était composée que d'un lit suspendu, un minuscule bureau et un toilette. Aucune activité ne s'offrait à lui à part penser… Il essayait donc vainement de se souvenir de son passé qui lui était reproché, n'essuyant chaque fois qu'un échec. Parfois il trouvait plus probable qu'ils aient tous subis une hallucination collective le présentant comme le monstre que tout le monde croyait.

Être enfermé dans cette petite cellule humide et froide ne l'aidait pas à se défendre et à convaincre ces gens. Combien de temps ça allait durer ? Allait-il avoir un procès équitable ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. A vrai dire, il en doutait même.

« Debout là-dedans ! Voilà ton repas.

Re-bonjour blondinette.

Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole salopard ! C'est déjà suffisamment insultant de devoir m'occuper de toi comme ça…

Ainsi tu es mon geôlier ? dit-il en s'accrochant aux barreaux les plus près de la jeune fille. Je suis chanceux alors, termina Sasuke en souriant de toute la douceur du monde.

Chanceux ? C'est ce que tu crois ! Je vais te faire vivre un enfer ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes au centuple ! Ragea la jolie kunoïchi.

La colère ne te va pas. Essaye de sourire pour voir ? »

Temari rougit immédiatement autant de colère que de gêne. Cet insolent osait lui faire un numéro de charme alors qu'elle le haïssait au plus profond de ses tripes. Il avait pris la vie de nombreux de ses amis et elle comptait les venger. S'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux alors elle devra se montrer plus explicite.

Elle attrapa Sasuke par le cou en appuyant fermement pour comprimer sa trachée et l'empêcher de se dégager.

« Écoutes-moi bien sale enfoiré. Je suis ici ton pire ennemi, un véritable cauchemar incarné. Je vais te faire souffrir autant que je le puisse. Je vais te faire ramper devant moi et tu m'imploreras pour que je t'achève »

Sasuke ne tentait pas de se libérer de sa poigne pourtant mortelle. Il la regardait dans les yeux en tentant simplement de résister le plus longtemps possible avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Temari se délectait de voir le visage de son ennemi virer au rouge et ses yeux se révulser à mesure que l'oxygène venait à manquer. Elle sourit d'un air machiavélique avant de lâcher enfin son emprise.

Sasuke tomba par terre, prit une profonde inspiration à s'en faire éclater les poumons et toussa bruyamment à plusieurs reprises. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir et sa vue se stabilisait à nouveau. Il n'était pas passé loin de l'asphyxie. Temari s'en alla dans le couloir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Sasuke comprit que sa détention allait durer longtemps et être des plus pénibles. Son estomac criait famine et il s'aperçu que le maigre repas apporté par sa geôlière était étalé sur le sol de sa cellule. Il se recroquevilla sur sa couche et ferma les yeux.

« Naruto-kun, comment peux-tu soutenir ce… ce monstre ? Tu l'as combattu avec nous ! Tu as vu des amis à toi mourir de ses mains ! Comment peux-tu… »

Temari était crispée et tremblotante, visiblement affectée par ces sombres souvenirs. Naruto baissa les yeux un instant, cherchant quoi lui répondre pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

« Il était mon ami… J'ai tout donné pour le ramener et maintenant c'est chose faite. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Je ne le veux pas.

Il a tué des habitants de Konoha et de Suna, des amis, des voisins… Il a anéanti tout ce qu'on aimait !

Temari-san… Il n'est plus cet homme là. Crois-moi !

Un monstre reste un monstre !

Essaye de comprendre… Il ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Tout son passé, jusqu'à son nom lui était inconnu. Il a vécu normalement de cette manière pendant 2 ans. _Il a changé !_ Il n'a aucun souvenir du mal qu'il a fait. Il n'est plus le Sasuke qu'on a combattu ensemble.

Il doit payer ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Laisse-moi le voir Temari, demanda Naruto après un silence. »

De toute évidence il était impossible de convaincre la jeune fille et Naruto en avait bien conscience. Elle était rouge de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Néanmoins elle emmena Naruto patienter dans une salle.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il devina qu'il s'agissait de sa jolie geôlière et qu'elle n'était toujours pas de bonne humeur. En effet, il vit bientôt la jeune fille en question apparaître derrière les barreaux l'air de contenir un volcan en éruption en elle.

« Debout face contre le mur, mains derrière la tête et bouge-toi ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Sasuke la regarda une seconde puis obtempéra calmement. Il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir puis sentit la poigne ferme de la jeune fille lui attraper les poignets, y mettre des menottes pour lui attacher les mains derrière le dos. Elle le fit ensuite pivoter d'un mouvement vif et le plaqua fermement contre le mur.

« Naruto veut te voir. Mais je te préviens, n'essaye rien de stupide ou tu vas sincèrement le regretter. Je t'aurai à l'œil. C'est compris ?

Parfaitement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir comme je l'ai dit à ton frère.

Très bien. En marche. »

« Salut Sasuke. Le orange te va super bien, plaisanta Naruto en voyant le vêtement traditionnel des prisonniers que portait son ami.

Ma couleur préférée, continua Sasuke.

Bon euh… De toute évidence ce n'était pas une super idée de venir à Suna. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, j'aurai du me douter qu'ils n'allaient pas être content de te voir. Excuses-moi.

Ce qui est fait, est fait Naruto. Je ne te blâme pas.

Écoutes, je tente toujours de raisonner Gaara mais les anciens de Suna se sont rangés de son avis. En fait… certains souhaitent même que tu sois condamné à mort, déclara-t-il tristement.

Ah… Après tout je suis un criminel de guerre.

Je sais pas quoi te dire. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour les convaincre. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient tant de rancœur contre toi.

Moi non plus, plaisanta Sasuke.

J'ai demandé une audience formelle devant le conseil mais elle n'aura lieu que demain. Je vais faire mon maximum pour te sortir de là.

Merci Naruto. J'ai confiance en toi.

Sinon comment tu vas ?

Une vraie partie de plaisir avec ma tendre geôlière… »

Naruto ricana de la plaisanterie de son ami puis l'entretien prit fin avec l'arrivée de la geôlière en question.

Temari poussait Sasuke dans le couloir en direction de sa cellule sans le ménager. Avant d'arriver au bout Sasuke s'arrêta net et fit face à la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi est-ce toi qui t'occupes de moi ? Tu es une ninja et pas du genre à jouer les gardiens de prison. De plus, tu es la sœur du Kazekage. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda Sasuke sans détour.

Parce que je l'ai demandé.

Pourquoi l'as-tu demandé alors ? Si tu ne me supportes pas alors pourquoi avoir demandé à être avec moi ?

Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne t'échappes pas. Et… je voulais m'assurer que tu souffres à la hauteur de tes crimes ! »

Le regard de Temari flamboyait littéralement et transperçait les yeux fatigués de Sasuke.

« Pardon, déclara-t-il.

Quoi ?

J'ai dit pardon.

Et tu crois que ça va suffire ?! Tu crois qu'un simple pardon te fera sortir d'ici ? S'emporta la jolie blonde.

Non, absolument pas. Mais je voulais tout de même m'excuser. Pardonnes-moi pour le mal que je t'ai fait à toi et tous ceux qui ont participé à cette bataille. Pardon. »

Temari frappa de toutes ses forces le visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur avant de s'affaler lourdement au sol.

Elle s'accroupit au dessus de lui, l'attrapa au col et le secoua violement en faisant cogner sa tête sur le sol.

Sasuke ne réagissait que par des cris de douleurs et en murmurant à chaque fois un « pardon ».

Le sol commença à se teinter de rouge et Sasuke ne se défendait même pas. A bout de nerf, Temari relâcha son prisonnier pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Ne pleure pas, non… Continue de me frapper si ça peut soulager ta peine, murmura Sasuke.

Tais-toi sale monstre, bégaya Temari entre deux sanglots et sans grande conviction.

Pardonnes-moi… s'il te plaît.

Arrête !

Je sais que c'est bien peu. Je ne peux pas rendre la vie à ces personnes. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre que j'ai pu être… ce type-là.

Arrête de vouloir m'apitoyer ! Cria-t-elle.

Pardon… pardon… »

Sasuke n'avait aucun souvenir du monstre que tout le monde haïssait tant. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il avait pu être capable de tout ça. Mais il voulait quand même assumer les actes terribles de l'ancien Sasuke. Il savait aussi bien qu'eux ce que pouvait signifier la vengeance. Il se souvenait depuis peu de la mort de son clan et de ses parents et de la haine qui l'avait empoigné contre son frère, l'assassin.

Il se refusait à être un traitre aux yeux de tous quitte à y perdre la vie. Si sa souffrance pouvait apaiser les autres alors il l'acceptait.

Il avait de la peine pour cette fille torturée par la haine et la vengeance. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et il aurait voulu la soulager de ce fardeau. Il ne pouvait que répéter ses excuses inlassablement tandis qu'elle pleurait tout près de lui.

Après un certain temps qu'il n'aurait pu définir, elle s'essuya les yeux et le regarda un moment. Son expression était indéchiffrable pour Sasuke. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle finit par se relever, ainsi que son prisonnier et continua sa marche vers la cellule. Elle lui retira ses menottes et le laissa seul dans cette pièce étroite en prenant soin de ne pas recroiser son regard.

****************************

Sakura filait droit en direction de Suna. Les traces de Sasuke et Naruto lui indiquaient que telle était leur direction alors elle ne perdait pas de temps.

Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses 2 amis tout en bouillant de colère contre Shikamaru. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ! Ça n'était pas son genre de faire des coups bas comme ça.

Il est vrai qu'il avait changé depuis qu'elle le connaissait aussi intimement. Il était différent depuis qu'il l'aimait oui… Mais ça ne pouvait pas excuser ce genre d'actes.

Alors qu'elle entamait une descente quelque peu abrupte, la lanière d'une de ses sandales se rompit et son pied glissa sans qu'elle puisse se rattraper. Elle sentit son corps tomber comme une masse et dégringoler la pente raide. Elle rebondissait sur des cailloux qui lui meurtrissaient la peau. Les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces, elle tentait de se protéger la tête alors qu'elle était complètement impuissante.

Enfin, elle percuta violemment le sol et hurla de douleur en se recevant sur son bras gauche. Elle sentit un feu brulant dans son épaule et se demanda si elle était juste déboitée ou si c'était plus grave.

Elle tenta de se relever mais se laissa à nouveau retomber au sol tant les contusions de son corps étaient insupportables. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe dans un endroit si dangereux ?

Elle s'aida des rochers autour d'elle pour se relever à nouveau en criant de douleur. Sa tête tournait légèrement et elle devait faire un réel effort pour ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau.

Elle maintenait fermement son bras gauche avec le droit pour le bloquer contre son torse, puis tenta de le bouger pour découvrir la gravité de la blessure. Une fulgurante douleur s'empara d'elle et lui arracha un nouveau cri.

L'épaule était démise sans aucun doute mais peut être qu'une fracture de l'omoplate s'y ajoutait. Elle réprima des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et s'approcha courageusement d'un arbre auquel elle s'accrocha.

Elle se concentrait à présent et s'encourageait à faire face à la douleur actuelle et la prochaine qui allait être bien pire… Elle compta jusqu'à trois et écrasa d'un coup son épaule gauche contre l'arbre pour le remettre en place. La souffrance qu'elle ressentit était insupportable et elle se rendit compte avec désarroi qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à remettre son épaule en place. Elle sentait une sueur froide recouvrir son corps et tremper ses cheveux roses contre son visage.

Une petite voix dans sa tête gémissait que c'était trop dur, qu'elle avait trop mal pour recommencer et elle sentit ses yeux la piquer à nouveau. Une autre petite voix lui rappela qu'elle était un ninja de haut rang et respecté, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à cause d'une telle blessure.

Elle se redressa encore plus difficilement face à l'arbre. Elle respira fort trois fois de suite et hurla tout ce qu'elle pouvait en tentant une nouvelle fois de remettre son épaule.

Cette fois encore l'abominable souffrance qu'elle ressentit la déstabilisa et la fit tomber sur ses genoux. Sa vue se troubla complètement et elle s'écroula au sol.

****************************************

Douleur, souffrance, elle avait si mal. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle se rappela la chute, la blessure et son évanouissement. Un feu crépitait tout près d'elle. Qui l'avait allumé ? Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et scruta autour d'elle.

Un jeune homme était à côté d'elle et alimentait le feu. La queue de cheval haute et sa tenue l'informa de l'identité de celui-ci. Alors qu'elle le reconnu celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Tu es enfin réveillée. Tu vas mieux ?

Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shikamaru ?

C'est ta façon de me remercier ? Se renfrogna-t-il. Je t'ai suivi, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Pourquoi ? Pour me ramener à Konoha ?

Oui.

Je ne t'appartiens pas Shikamaru ! »

Le jeune ninja ne répondit rien, fit une moue boudeuse et se concentra à nouveau sur le feu. Il avait l'air si triste, Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Mais tu te rends compte des conséquences de ce que tu as fait ? Que tu en veuilles à Sasuke je peux le comprendre vu que c'est le cas d'à peu près tout le monde, mais tu m'as aussi privée de Naruto, mon meilleur ami.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

La belle affaire ! Dit-elle en soupirant.

Je ne te suffis donc pas ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement en la toisant.

La question perturba quelque peu Sakura qui rougit. « Bravo Shikamaru, pensa-t-elle, tu m'as bloqué avec cette question. Que puis-je répondre maintenant ? ».

« Ne pouvais-tu donc pas être heureuse avec moi ? Enchaîna son amant.

Bien sûr que si Shikamaru, mais tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir.

Pourtant tu étais en train de me quitter, non ?

Mais… Non… Enfin… Je voulais juste… rhaaa tu es impossible toi ! Tu essayes de me faire dire ce que tu souhaites.

Je veux que tu restes avec moi Sakura. Voilà ce que je veux. »

Les yeux noirs de Shikamaru transpercèrent le cœur de Sakura. Son doux visage arborait une expression inquiète et elle n'avait qu'une envie : le serrer contre elle.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait agit par amour pour elle et après tout personne ne l'avait autant aimée. La raison de sa colère venait du fait qu'elle les voulait tous les trois pour elle toute seule. Elle les voulait tous auprès d'elle pour partager sa vie. Elle avait besoin de chacun d'eux et en perdre un seul était une réelle souffrance. Mais en plongeant dans les yeux tendres de Shikamaru elle su qu'elle le voulait lui comme compagnon. Oui ses amis lui étaient chers, mais elle voulait se réveiller dans les bras de Shikamaru le matin.

Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle puisse la retenir. Shikamaru se pencha au dessus d'elle et essuya doucement son visage. Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces et un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime Shikamaru. Ça n'aurait rien changé à notre relation voyons. Je suis partie parce que j'avais peur. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais je serai revenue pour toi. »

Shikamaru sourit tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Leurs mains caressaient le visage, le cou et les cheveux de l'autre sans que leurs lèvres ne s'éloignent. Sakura goutait à nouveau au parfum exquis de la peau de celui qu'elle aimait. La tendresse de Shikamaru la surprenait à chaque fois qu'il la caressait. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça ne serait-ce que quelques semaines auparavant alors qu'ils n'étaient que des camarades.

Elle voulait le serrer tout contre elle mais son corps lui faisait encore bien mal ce qui lui fit remarquer que Shikamaru prenait grand soin de l'effleurer sans jamais appuyer sur une quelconque partie de son corps.

Puis Shikamaru s'écarta légèrement et la couva d'un regard amoureux en lui demandant comment elle se sentait.

« J'ai mal partout et mon corps est tout ankylosé. Je crois que j'ai remis mon épaule en place mais je suis incapable de me déplacer correctement pour le moment.

Ça tombe mal car je n'ai rien pour te soigner. Je peux tout de même calmer quelque peu la douleur grâce au seul jutsu médical que je connaisse. Et oui, c'est bien pratique après les batailles. »

Sakura se laissa manipuler courageusement tout en serrant les dents. Rapidement elle sentit la douleur s'estomper. Elle était toujours présente mais beaucoup plus supportable.

« J'aurais pu faire mieux si j'avais eu mes deux mains opérationnelles. Mais comme bouger la gauche me fait atrocement souffrir, je ne peux rien faire pour moi-même. Quelle ironie.

Bon alors nous passerons la nuit ici et on repartira demain matin.

Oui, chef. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
